


Незримое. Сокрытое. Рядом...

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: С детства Тао способен видеть призраков. Он давно привык к необходимости помогать им перейти на Тот Свет, исполняя их последнюю волю. Единственный, кому он не способен помочь - Крис, призрак, не помнящий своего прошлого. Однако знакомство с Ифанем, парнем, похожим на Криса как две капли воды, кажется Тао возможностью дать духу шанс обрести покой. Но тому ли кому нужно намерен помочь медиум?
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	1. Пролог

__

_Мы словно братья-близнецы, как сёстры, не разлей вода,_

_И в ту ночь мы поклялись быть друзьями до самой смерти,_

_Несмотря на то, что ветра меняют своё направление, а вода утекает._

_Жизнь коротка, как полёт снежинок…_

_(_ _Coldplay-_ _Everglow)_

В салоне автомобиля царило молчание. Сидевший за рулем мужчина сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, угрюмо хмуря брови. Его супруга, разместившаяся на соседнем сиденье, нервно перебирала пальцами. С заднего места на родителей поглядывал мальчик лет шести, сжимавший в руках игрушку-робота. Ребёнок чувствовал, что в плохом настроении родителей виноват именно он, но где и как провинился, не понимал. Всё что мог мальчишка, это сидеть тише воды, ниже травы и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, чтобы не расстраивать взрослых ещё сильнее.

Мелькавшие за окном пейзажи Китая сменились видом небольшого городка.

Промчавшись чередой улиц, машина остановилась перед воротами традиционного дома. Мужчина первым вышел из авто, проходя к багажнику, вынимая рюкзак и спортивную сумку. Мальчишка сильнее сжал игрушку, прижимая к груди.

Выбравшись из машины, женщина распахнула заднюю дверь, взглянув на сына:

— Готов?

Ребёнок поджал губы, неуверенно кивнув, и вышел на тротуар. Взяв мальчишку за руку, женщина прошла к воротам, нажав на звонок. В глубине дома разнеслась трескучая трель.

— Уверена, что она дома?

Подошедший со спины мужчина, неодобрительно поглядывал на ворота. Оглянувшись, женщина шикнула на него.

— Разумеется! Где ещё ей быть?!

За оградой послышались тихие шелестящие шаги, затихшие перед воротами, распахнувшимися полминуты спустя. В проходе стояла пожилая женщина в скромном платье. Оглядев приехавших, она мягко улыбнулась.

— Привет, милая! Здравствуй, Сэнху! — взгляд старушки опустился на мальчика, — А это, надо полагать, Тао! Рада с тобой познакомиться, малыш. Проходите!

Отойдя в сторону, старушка пропустила гостей внутрь.

Мальчишка с интересом оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая выложенный камнями дворик и стены невысокого дома.

— Надеюсь, вы останетесь на ужин?

— Мы ненадолго, мама. Нам нужно скоро возвращаться. Но мы бы хотели с тобой поговорить.

Белоснежные брови удивленно приподнялись.

— Хорошо. Тао, можешь пока осмотреться в доме. Позади есть небольшой сад, уверена, тебе понравится там играть.

Мальчик прижал робота к груди, с тревогой посмотрев на родителей. Мать ободряюще улыбнулась, кивнув. Ребёнок нехотя побрел вперед, понимая, что взрослым нужно поговорить наедине.

Внутри дом встретил мальчика щекочущим нос запахом благовоний. Вокруг чувствовался дух старины. Вся мебель была потертой и явно прослужившей своим хозяевам не один десяток лет. В некоторых комнатах, среди шкафов, тумб и кресел, к полкам и стенам были прикреплены листы с непонятными мальчишке рисунками и символами. Тао с интересом оглядывался, но трогать что-либо не рисковал. У него ещё будет время всё изучить и осмотреться более тщательно. Родители предупредили его, что какое-то время он будет жить с бабушкой. Их переводили по работе в Корею и потому они были вынуждены уехать из Китая. Они обещали забрать сына сразу, как обустроятся на новом месте, но мальчик понимал, что будет это не скоро. Не хотелось признавать, но в нем было то, что пугало взрослых, то, почему его решили не брать с собой сразу, а оставить на попечении пожилой женщины, которую Тао сегодня видел впервые.

Открыв очередную дверь, ребёнок оказался в саду, о котором ему говорила бабушка. Среди высаженных на небольшом клочке земли пары деревьев и кустарников находился маленький пруд. Подойдя ближе к нему, мальчишка с интересом принялся разглядывать плавающую в воде рыбку.

Едва слышный шорох позади отвлек его внимание от пруда. Оглянувшись, Тао во все глаза уставился на стоявшего в стороне мальчишку, немногим старше его. Подивившись тому, что в доме есть ещё дети, ребёнок шагнул вперед, решив познакомиться с незнакомцем, смотревшем на него крайне озадаченно.

— Привет! Я Тао. А как тебя зовут?

Незнакомец окинул мальчишку внимательным взглядом и неуверенно ответил:

— Я Крис…

* * *

— …Возможно, это займет пару месяцев. Мы заберем его сразу, как обустроимся на новом месте.

Семейная пара стояла перед пожилой женщиной, внимательно слушавшей их.

— А что по поводу того, о чем ты рассказывала мне по телефону?

Мужчина недовольно нахмурился, а его супруга заметно напряглась, неуверенно заговорив.

— Тао… Он отличается от других детей. Возможно, это просто его фантазия, но я полагаю, ему мог передаться дар…

На последнем слове голос женщины дрогнул. Старушка вздохнула, понимая и волнения родителей, и представляя те трудности, которые могли ожидать мальчика в будущем.

— Понятно. Тогда будет лучше, если он задержится здесь подольше. Я постараюсь научить его справляться с этим.

Женщина облегченно вздохнула, хотя старалась сделать это менее заметным. В отличие от жены, мужчина выглядел больше раздраженным, поэтому поспешно произнес:

— Раз с этим разобрались, то мы поедем. Ещё стоит собрать вещи.

Взглянув на супруга, женщина нервно кивнула, будто сомневаясь в правильности их действий.

— Да, конечно. Только попрощаемся с Тао.

Мужчина дернул щекой, но последовал за двинувшейся к саду женой.

Дойдя до выхода в сад, пара остановилась. Женщина нервно вздохнула, а мужчина помрачнел. Их сын, иногда смеясь, оживленно что-то рассказывал пустоте.


	2. Повседневность. Воспоминания

_Смогу ли увидеть тебя снова?_

_Снова перед глазами промелькнула судьба_

_Был ли это сон, от которого мы проснемся?_

_(Mad Clown & Kim Na Young — Once Again)_

Лифт, натужно скрипя, точно жалуясь на свою нелегкую жизнь, медленно поднимался. Тао посочувствовал бы его судьбе с бесконечными подъемами и спусками, если бы не был таким уставшим и измученным. Учёба и работа отняли все его силы. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы дома он сможет перевести дыхание и отдохнуть. Завалиться на постель и отключиться до завтрашнего дня, завтра выходной, поэтому с домашними делами можно будет разобраться позднее.

Вставляя ключ в скважину, парень почувствовал пробежавший по коже холодок и, застыв на несколько секунд, обреченно вздохнул. Открыв замок и распахнув дверь, Тао первым делом прислушался к звукам в квартире. Со стороны спальни слышались стоны и вздохи. Скрипнув зубами, парень поспешно скинул кроссовки и, по пути расстегнув куртку, ворвался в спальню, с порога выкрикивая:

— Да сколько можно повторять, чтобы вы не делали это в моей квартире!!!

Лежавшие на постели два парня, застыв в недвусмысленной позе, обернулись. При виде этого, с опозданием ощутив смущение, Тао закрыл глаза рукой и отвернулся, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Две минуты свалить отсюда куда подальше, пока я действительно не разозлился!

В ответ послышалось недовольное бурчание, но парни послушно отстранились друг от друга, с недовольным видом взмахнув руками, чтобы мерцающая на полу одежда поднялась в воздух и перенеслась к ним. Подхватив вещи, парни, негодуя на: «Непонимающих эгоистов!», — скрылись в стене за кроватью. Когда ворчание стихло, Тао рискнул повернуться, убеждаясь, что комната пуста.

Опустив голову, прикладываясь ко лбу ладонью, Тао покачал головой, двинувшись на кухню, в тысячный раз завидуя обычным людям, потому что они не видят привидений и призраков, и уж тем более ни у кого из них в постели те самые призраки не кувыркаются. Хотя следовало сказать, что выгнанная им пара была первой, кто занимался подобным вандализмом на его жилплощади.

Зайдя на кухню, Тао вяло занялся готовкой, потому что короткий миг бодрости прошел, и усталость вернулась. Сильнее всего на самом деле хотелось завалиться спать, но парень отлично понимал, что перед этим стоит поесть, так как работа всегда отнимала множество сил и не только моральных и физических. Поскольку с продуктами у студента было не густо, пришлось ограничиться кашей и чаем. Под конец, едва не засыпая за столом, Тао забросил посуду в раковину, наскоро перемывая.

Составляя чашки на сушилку, парень широко зевнул, бросив взгляд на часы и с некоторым облегчением улыбнулся. Полночь, а значит, его должен навестить особенный гость. Сонливость слегка отступила, вместе с появившимися мурашками. За спиной, как по заказу, раздался мягкий, бархатный мужской голос:

— Добрый вечер, Тао!

Парень поспешно обернулся. За столом сидел привлекательный призрак. Светлая кожа ярко контрастировала с темными глазами и черными коротко стрижеными волосами, клетчатая черно-белая рубашка с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, обнажала ключицы, а серые брюки выделяли длинные ноги. Тао дружелюбно улыбнулся.

— Привет, Крис! Ты, как обычно, строго по расписанию.

Призрак ответил мягкой улыбкой. Хмыкнув, парень со вздохом опустился за стол напротив Криса, чуть наклонив голову в разные стороны, разминая шею. Внимательно наблюдая за ним, призрак с любопытством спросил:

— Выдался тяжелый день?

Подперев подбородок ладошкой, Тао кивнул.

— Не то слово. Скоро сессия и преподаватели не забывают нам об этом напоминать, при этом с акцентом на то, что в таком крупном ВУЗе свято место пусто не бывает и если нас выгонят, всегда найдется замена. А после пришлось помогать одной паре, потерявшей ребёнка. Девочка была привязана к родителям и потому не хотела уходить. Для них и так потеря слишком тяжело далась, а здесь ещё то включающиеся игрушки, то смех из детской. Мать чуть с ума не сошла. В общем, пришлось разъяснять ребёнку, что ей нужно двигаться дальше, — остановившись, Тао тяжело вздохнул, разговоры о работе всегда давались ему тяжело, но, переведя дух, он продолжил, — а когда вернулся домой и думал отдохнуть, так опять застал у себя в кровати Бека с Чаном. И как они могут быть такими озабоченными после смерти. Боюсь представить, что они делали при жизни!

Крис задумчиво нахмурился.

— Может, стоит помочь им перейти на Ту сторону. Тогда они перестанут тебя донимать.

— Пробовал, но ничего толкового они мне не сказали. Бекхён ссылается, что с ними произошел несчастный случай, а Пак кажется, что-то скрывает, предпочитая отмалчиваться.

Под конец фразы парень широко зевнул, поспешно прикрывая рот ладошкой.

— Прости.

— Тебе лучше лечь спать. Я ведь все равно приду завтра и послезавтра. Мы сможем поговорить в любой момент.

— Если только ты не исчезнешь, как в прошлом. Хотя тогда ты появлялся днем, а теперь только ночью.

Крис виновато пожал плечами.

— Ты знаешь, я не контролирую это.

— Да уж, ты ещё загадочней Чанёля и Бекхёна. Даже бабушка не смогла помочь тебе уйти.

Встав из-за стола, Тао прошел к дверям кухни, потирая слипавшиеся на ходу глаза. Обернувшись, парень устало улыбнулся призраку.

— Я, правда, хотел бы поговорить с тобой, но лучше это действительно оставить на завтра.

— Понимаю.

— Останешься?

— Если не надолго. Потом прогуляюсь по ночному городу.

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи, Крис.

— Приятных снов, Тао.

Зашаркав ногами в сторону спальни, парень сцедил зевок в кулак. Едва добравшись до кровати, завалившись на неё, студент, едва коснувшись головой подушки, мгновенно отключился.

Пять минут спустя через стену прошел Крис. Приблизившись к постели, он склонился над парнем. Протянув руку к Тао, призрак заботливо провел ладонью по волосам.

Выпрямившись, Крис еле слышным шепотом прошелестел:

— Ты поймешь, почему я здесь. Но пока ещё не время.

Закрыв глаза, призрак растворился в воздухе.

* * *

Тао просыпается от чувства чужого присутствия и внимательного взгляда, устремленного на него. Приподнявшись, парень видит сидящую у него на постели старушку и с тяжелым вздохом откидывается назад, потирая лицо.

— Пожалуйста, дайте мне хотя бы собраться, и я выслушаю вашу просьбу.

Женщина молча растворяется в воздухе, а Тао поднимается с кровати, одеваясь и приводя себя в порядок. Старушка появляется вновь, когда он накладывает на завтрак остатки каши, думая, что стоит сегодня пополнить запасы.

— Добрый день! Вы ведь Тао?

Парень смиренно кивает, зная, что лучше выполнить желание призрака, иначе он может испортить тебе жизнь.

Старушка сидит прямо, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях.

— Моё имя Ким Ёнха. У нас были не простые отношения с дочерью, но она одна воспитывает двух детей. Дома у меня остались деньги в тайнике, расскажите ей о нем. Я боюсь, что она может продать дом вместе с деньгами, а там почти два миллиона.

Нервно усмехнувшись, парень смиренно кивнул. Мысли добраться до денег самому, не было. Лишний раз злить духов себе дороже, решив отомстить они могут и тебя прикончить, и всё твое окружение. Здесь дело даже не в фильмах ужасов, а в горьком собственном опыте.

Позавтракав, Тао, как послушный мальчик, оделся и двинулся по указному старушкой адресу, заранее думая, что опять придется убеждать недоверчивых людей в том, что он не псих и действительно видит призраков. На всякий случай, чтобы ему не вызвали медицинскую бригаду, парень по пути расспросил старушку о том, как ему убедить её дочь в правдивости своих слов.

Подъехав к нужному дому, Тао на минуту усомнился, что в этом месте могут быть спрятаны деньги. Дом был настолько обветшалый, что грозил развалиться в любой момент. Старушка, следовавшая за ним по пятам, цепко на него уставилась, ожидая дальнейших действий.

Не имея причин уйти, парень прошел ближе к дому. Поскольку звонка не оказалось, Тао постучал в дверь, быстро отдергивая руку, так как дверь заскрипела, и парень просто побоялся, что она рухнет.

Этого же видно боялись обитатели дома, так как совсем скоро послышались быстрые шаги и дверь распахнулась. Перед Тао показался худощавый парень лет четырнадцати, за его спиной, из-за угла комнаты выглядывал мальчишка десяти лет. Оглядев их, парень поспешно произнес:

— Привет! Госпожа Ним дома?

Подросток настороженно нахмурился.

— Сейчас её нет, ей что-то передать?

Тао покосился на старушку, глядевшую на внука с неодобрением. Похоже отношения в этой семье были не очень хорошими.

— Я хотел с ней поговорить. Как скоро она будет дома?

— Она на работе и вернется только вечером.

Под пристальным взглядом подростка, Тао чувствовал себя, как на допросе. Поскольку ждать весь день женщину в такой компании ему не хотелось, а не выполнить последнюю волю старушки он не мог, парень сосредоточенно нахмурился. Можно было передать всё на словах, но уверенности в том, что подросток передаст его слова матери не было, да и вдруг он ему банально не поверит. Посомневавшись, парень скинул из-за плеч рюкзак и вынул прямоугольный листок, баночку чернил и кисточку в футляре. Присев на невысокий порожек и, разложив принадлежности для письма, Тао старательно принялся выводить небольшую записку. Все это время подросток следил за ним недоверчивым и настороженным взглядом. Пару раз взмахнув листом, чтобы чернила быстрее впитались, парень шепотом обратился к старушке.

— Я ведь могу оставить ему записку?

Женщина нахмурилась, но нехотя кивнула.

Поднявшись, Тао протянул записку подростку.

— Передай это своей матери. Обязательно!

Вложив в свой взгляд всю серьезность данного поручения, парень вручил листок подростку и, не прощаясь, двинулся прочь. Интуиция подсказывала, что в этот раз всё завершилось без сложностей.

Возвращаться в квартиру, где вероятнее всего его мог поджидать какой-нибудь очередной заблудший дух, Тао не хотелось, поэтому было решено выбраться в город, устроив небольшую прогулку. Впрочем, шанс того, что к нему по дороге может пристать какой-нибудь призрак с улицы, был высок, но с этим за много лет парень научился мириться.

* * *

Дар видеть призраков Тао унаследовал от дедушки, умершего незадолго до рождения внука. Часть знаний мужчина при жизни передал своей жене, которая взялась за его дело после смерти мужа. Сама она не могла видеть духов и только чувствовала их присутствие. Чтобы общаться с ними ей приходилось использовать различные средства вроде спиритических досок.

Воспоминания о бабушке вызывали у Тао теплые и нежные эмоции. Время, проведенное в её доме, было одним из лучших. Благодаря каждодневным занятиям мальчишка научился отличать духов от обычных людей, так как прежде его детское восприятие не видело между ними разницы. Парень узнал, что чаще всего призраками становятся люди умершие с каким-то неоконченным делом, либо с сильным чувством, удерживающим их на земле.

Особенно опасными могли быть духи умершие жестокой насильственной смертью или хранящие в душе ярую ненависть и злобу. Ожесточенные чувствами они могли причинить вред любому, кто оказывался рядом с ними. Таких обычно приходилось упокоевать с помощью заклинаний и печатей. К счастью такое было редкостью и с подобным Тао пришлось столкнуться лишь однажды.

Тогда ему было двенадцать и возможно именно потому, что он был ребёнком, дух женщины, на глазах которой убили её сына, не тронул мальчишку. Хотя сам Тао тогда здорово испугался и ещё долго приходил в себя, а у бабушки, занимавшейся изгнанием, на голове добавилось седых волос.

В основном же парню приходилось упокоевать духов сдерживаемых привязанностями, обещаниями или неоконченными делами. Призраки всегда точно чувствовали его и приходили к нему сами, прося о помощи. Так же иногда к Тао обращались люди, которым духи не давали спокойно жить, но таких было не много.

Говоря по правде, зачастую Тао завидовал обычным людям, далеким от духов и всего с ними связанного. Избавиться от этого дара, более похожего на проклятие, он не мог, отказаться помогать призракам тоже. Поэтому помимо учебы приходилось выкраивать время для работы проводником между миром живых и миром мертвых. Сил это отнимало немеряно, но оплаты такого труда по понятным причинам ждать не приходилось.

Единственное, за что Тао был благодарен способности видеть призраков, была встреча с Крисом.

Крис отличался от остальных духов, он не помнил своей жизни и потому не мог сказать, что удерживало его на земле. К тому же, в отличие от других призраков, замерших во времени, Крис взрослел. Они познакомились детьми и постоянно были вместе. Крис вместе с Тао слушал рассказы бабушки о духах, ходил с ним в школу и порой даже подсказывал ответы на занятиях, в свободное время они играли, вместе смотрели телевизор или просто болтали. Ближе Криса у Тао не было никого, ведь другие дети сторонились странного ребёнка, говорящего с пустотой. Так призрак стал лучшим другом мальчика. Они росли бок о бок и были не разлей вода, пока однажды Крис просто не пропал. Тогда Тао было четырнадцать и, потеряв лучшего друга, он впервые понял, что его чувства к Крису гораздо сильнее дружеских. Парень не находил себе места, ожидая призрака каждый день. Бабушка успокаивала его, говоря, что, наверное, дух смог обрести долгожданный покой и отправился на небеса. Тао чувствовал себя полностью разбитым и потерянным, утратив интерес к жизни. Видя, как внук угасает на глазах, бабушка отправила его к родителям в Сеул. Прежде взрослые хотели, чтобы парень окончил школу в Китае и только после этого перебрался в Корею, но исчезновение духа изменило их планы.

Переезд, вопреки ожиданиям, не принес парню пользы. Чужая страна, чужой язык и родители, в отношениях с которыми у Тао появилась пропасть в несколько лет. Но парень старался освоиться на новом месте и взять себя в руки. Скрывая свои способности он даже смог завести пару новых друзей, но особенно всё равно ни с кем не сближался.

Тао был уверен, что никогда больше не увидит Криса, но в день его восемнадцатилетия, ровно в полночь, перед ним возник повзрослевший дух, ставший ещё красивее, чем прежде. Оглядев шокированного парня насмешливым взглядом, Крис улыбнулся и так, словно не пропадал на несколько лет, безмятежно сказал: «С Днем рождения, Тао! Как прошел твой день?». Если бы Тао мог, он бы как можно крепче обнял призрака, но всё что было ему по силам, это улыбнуться, произнося в ответ: «Привет, Крис! Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть».

С тех пор Крис вновь начал регулярно появляться в жизни парня, но отныне, он приходил только по ночам после полуночи, исчезая перед рассветом. Тогда-то Тао в полной мере и осознал всю иронию и горечь от мысли, что из всего, что могло с ним случиться, полюбить призрака было худшим и лучшим событием одновременно. Очень часто парень представлял, насколько счастливей он мог стать, если бы призрак был человеком. Но такому, разумеется, исполниться было не суждено и потому, они как прежде оставались просто необычными друзьями…


	3. Привязанности. Узы

_Оттого что человек умер, его нельзя перестать любить, черт побери,_

_особенно если он был лучше всех живых, понимаешь?_

_(Джером Сэлинджер, «Над пропастью во ржи»)_

Для обычного человека прогулка по городу, это многочисленные витрины, непрерывный людской поток, достопримечательности или просто интересные места.

Для Тао прогулка похожа на забег, чтобы попытаться сбежать от самого себя, хотя всякий раз он возвращался к началу. Всё, что оставалось в его памяти, это мелькавшие мимо улицы и шаги, шаги, шаги.

«Достопримечательности» у парня в отличие от большинства были свои. Брошенный хозяевами пес, ждущий их на одной из площадей и после смерти. Самоубийца, уже в полете с крыши многоэтажки осознавший насколько сильно, несмотря на проблемы, он хочет жить. Молодая девушка, сбитая на пешеходном переходе пьяным водителем, когда дома у неё остался маленький ребенок, о котором кроме неё некому позаботиться. И ещё множество тех, для кого смерть стала слишком «внезапной».

Тао находится в постоянной толпе безразличных людей и неприкаянных душ. Одно сменяется другим, потому что осознание ценности простых вещей чаще всего приходит слишком поздно. Большой город, дурманя живых, в итоге превращает их в опустошенных мертвецов.

Идея прогулки уже не кажется такой привлекательной как прежде, так как сегодня на глаза студента попадается слишком много призраков.

Прибавляя шагу, парень почти забегает в продуктовый универсам, будто это поможет ему скрыться от его собственного мира, застывшего на пересечении двух других. Сейчас ему просто нужно взять немного продуктов и вернуться в снимаемую им маленькую квартирку, где действительно можно перевести дыхание и отдохнуть, а вечером он сможет выговориться Крису, который всегда поймет и поддержит.

Спеша закончить с делами и скрыться в своем укромном уголке, в дверях Тао налетает на кого-то плечом, кланяясь, не поднимая головы, поспешно извиняясь. В ответ слышится сдержанно холодное: «Всё в порядке», — и человек проходит мимо, а студент думает, что у него от нервоза галлюцинации и при мысли о Крисе ему чудится его голос. Не акцентируя на этом внимания, Тао проходит в магазин, тихо выдыхая. Здесь призраков к счастью нет. Вокруг только идущая от холодильников прохлада, гул ламп, разговоры кассира с покупателями и шорох пакетов. Беря корзину, парень устремляется вдоль рядов, набирая продукты из разряда «самое необходимое».

Когда студент останавливается перед очередным прилавком, со стороны слышится немного взволнованный восклик:

— Хуан Цзытао!

Обернувшись, Тао замечает направляющегося к нему миловидного парня.

— Добрый день, господин Лу!

— Привет! Давно не виделись. Но мы ведь договаривались, зови меня просто Хань и на ты.

— Да, конечно.

Парень внимательно рассматривал лицо собеседника, которому когда-то помог. Лу глядел на Тао с благодарностью, но похоже и сам не знал, зачем окликнул парня. Чтобы прервать неловкое молчание, студент с толикой заботы спросил:

— У тебя всё в порядке?

Улыбка Лу наполнилась печалью.

— Благодаря тебе, да. Всё-таки уже несколько лет прошло.

Тао понимающе кивнул, не зная, что ещё добавить. Помявшись, Хань с улыбкой произнес:

— Кстати, после того, как ты мне помог, я решил стать полицейским. Сейчас как раз прохожу стажировку.

— Рад за тебя, — студент искренне улыбнулся, — Уверен, Сехун тобой гордится.

— Надеюсь. Может, как-нибудь посидим вместе где-нибудь? Чтобы не терять связь, если ты не против?

Сомневаясь, Тао осторожно кивнул.

— Хорошо. У меня тот же номер, если он у тебя остался.

— Отлично. Тогда созвонимся. А сейчас мне пора, напарник ждет снаружи. До встречи!

— Пока!

Махнув напоследок, Хань поспешил к кассе, а Тао вернул взгляд к прилавку, но погрузившись в воспоминания, смотрел сквозь лежавшие на полках продукты. Вероятно, эта история была одной из самых непростых.

* * *

Открыв переднюю дверь машины, Лу уселся на пассажирское сиденье, обратившись к сидевшему за рулем парню.

— Прости, задержался. Встретил знакомого и не мог пройти мимо.

— Всё в порядке.

Привычный холодный и сдержанный тон, отстраненный взгляд. Иногда Ханю кажется, что его напарник пугающий. Хладнокровный, сосредоточенный, сдержанный. В участке ему пророчат большое будущее, благодаря умению в любой ситуации держать себя в руках и не поддаваться эмоциям. А сам Лу, как не старается понять, что в голове у напарника, сделать этого не может.

Машина медленно тронулась с места. Постукивая пальцами по коленям, чтобы немного развеять гнетущую атмосферу, Лу выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку, произнося:

— Если честно, этот парень, мой знакомый, очень необычный тип. Он медиум и видит мертвых. Удивительно, правда?

Водитель нахмурился, бросив тяжелый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, где ещё виднелся магазин.

— Я не верю в подобное. По-моему, все люди, заявляющие о таких вещах просто мошенники. Держись от него подальше и будь осторожен.

Хань скривился, чувствуя обиду и разочарование из-за слов напарника. Когда-то он сам не поверил словам Тао, но именно благодаря этому парню Лу смог избавиться от тяжелого груза вины и жажды мести, едва не сведшей его с ума. Отвернувшись к окну, парень досадливо выдохнул:

— Ты не прав. Тао действительно видит это. Но если тебе эта тема неприятна, извини. Я больше не буду её поднимать, Ифань.

Нахмурившись, водитель бросил в сторону Лу задумчивый взгляд, но промолчал.

* * *

**Flashback**

Призрак возник перед Тао посреди стола, когда парень готовился к занятиям, разбираясь в склонениях английских глаголов по временам.

Хуан мог отреагировать спокойно, но появление семнадцатилетнего парня в кровоподтеках с кровоточащими ранами и следами удушения на шее было слишком внезапным. Вскрикнув, Тао отшатнулся, едва не рухнув со стула. Крис, до этого лежавший на его кровати, мгновенно вскинулся, встревоженный криком парня. Не отрывая взгляда от Тао, мертвец произнес:

— Ты должен мне помочь.

Поскольку у парня от испуга отнялся язык, вести переговоры взялся Крис, поспешно приблизившийся к Тао, встав возле него, точно намереваясь в случае необходимости защищать друга от другого духа.

— Может, для начала ты представишься и объяснишь, что тебе нужно?

— Я Сехун и недавно меня убили. Я хочу…

В дверь комнаты резко забарабанили, и зазвучал встревоженный женский голос.

— Тао, всё в порядке?

Сехун замолк, а Крис ободряюще опустил руку на макушку Хуана. Сглотнув стоявший в горле ком, Тао обреченно прохрипел:

— Всё в порядке мам, просто… у меня гости.

Парню даже видеть не нужно, как женщина за дверью пятится и спешит уйти.

Тао знает, как мать недолюбливает, когда у них по квартире ходят призраки, и как они с отцом всегда напрягаются, стоит их сыну заговорить с кем-то невидимым. Наверное, стоит перестать действовать им на нервы и поскорее съехать.

— Так вы мне поможете?! — Сехун нетерпеливо уставился на Хуана глазами с залитыми кровью белками.

Понимая, что учебу придется отложить, Тао поднялся, жестом призвав духа устроиться на стуле, а сам перебрался на кровать.

— Давай лучше по порядку. Что именно ты хочешь от меня?

— Чтобы вы посадили моих убийц в тюрьму.

— Разве это не работа полиции?

— Они хотят закрыть моё дело из-за недостатка улик, но на деле им просто не хочется этим заниматься.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел эти самые улики? Мы ведь не были знакомы с тобой при жизни, поэтому моим словам никто не поверит.

Сехун насупился, замолчав. Тао переглянулся с Крисом. Поерзав, убитый вновь заговорил, явно не желая так просто отступать.

— У меня есть старший брат. Родители нами не занимались, и практически меня воспитывал он. Последние несколько месяцев у меня был конфликт с одним парнем из школы. Хань спрашивал, с кем я дрался, когда приходил домой потрепанный. Но я считал, что должен сам разобраться со всем и ничего ему не рассказывал. Не так давно, когда я возвращался вечером домой, встретил того парня из школы. Он был со своими дружками, и они были пьяны. Мне следовало быть осмотрительней, но мы вновь поругались, а затем они набросились на меня, избили и задушили. Полиция списала это на уличный грабеж, а Хань теперь винит себя в том, что не защитил меня. Я боюсь, что он не справится с этим. И в итоге это разрушит его жизнь.

Закончив, Сехун серьезно уставился на Тао. Задумавшись на пару минут, Хуан всё же решил согласиться.

— Хорошо. Но тебе придется подробней рассказать мне обо всем. О твоем брате, том парне, с которым вы конфликтовали и месте, где это произошло. Может быть, нам удастся найти улики или свидетелей.

Приободрившись, Сехун с серьезным видом принялся за детальный рассказ. Спустя пару часов Крис попросил убитого дать Тао перерыв, так как за окном наступила ночь, а Хуан оставался живым человеком, нуждавшимся во сне. Нехотя уйдя, Сехун пообещал вернуться завтра.

С тоской посмотрев на недоделанную домашнюю работу, Тао разобрал кровать. Склонившись над тетрадью, Крис задумчиво нахмурился:

— Тебе осталось совсем немного.

— Если честно, я уже без сил. Общение с духами всегда выматывает.

— Со мной тоже?

Тао усмехнулся.

— С тобой почему-то наоборот я чувствую себя воодушевленным или вроде того, — выпрямляясь, оставив в покое взбитую подушку, парень задумчиво добавил, — А ещё когда поблизости появляются духи, я чувствую холод, и только от тебя идет тепло и иногда немного электрических разрядов, как легкое статическое электричество.

Крис хмыкнул и кивнул на тетрадь.

— Ладно, давай помогу. Это последнее домашнее задание?

— Да.

Тао приблизился к столу, рухнув на стул, недовольно кривясь.

— А может забить?

— Не ленись. К тому же это не займет много времени. Я просто назову тебе правильные ответы.

Склонившись над столом, Крис принялся указывать пальцем в строки, называя верные слова, которые нужно было вставить в предложения, а также проговаривая, как их стоит записать. Закончив всё за пару минут, Тао облегченно выдохнул, выпрямляясь. Сам он бы потратил на это явно гораздо больше времени.

— А ты хорош в английском.

Крис мягко улыбнулся, легонько дотрагиваясь до макушки парня. Вернувшись несколько месяцев назад, дух постоянно так небрежно стремился коснуться Хуана. Касания всегда были короткими и для Тао почти неощутимыми, разве что по коже слегка бежали приятные мурашки. Отстранившись, Крис взглянул на часы.

— А теперь спать. Тебе ещё завтра на учебу, а после уже займешься помощью Сехуну.

— Да.

Тао поднялся, раздеваясь. Крис неотрывно наблюдал за ним, заставляя парня смущаться.

— Не смотри на меня так, пожалуйста.

— Извини, я думал о деле Сехуна. Постарайся быть осторожен и не пересекайся с этими убийцами.

— Они все равно не знают кто я такой.

— Все равно лучше не провоцировать их лишний раз. Жаль я не смогу пойти с тобой.

— Волнуешься?

— Волнуюсь.

Крис серьезно смотрел в лицо Тао, растерянно застывшего с футболкой в руках. Нервно хмыкнув, парень натянул футболку, поспешно забираясь в кровать и выключая настольную лампу. Уже лежа в темноте, Хуан выдохнул:

— Обещаю, я буду осторожен и обо всем расскажу тебе завтра.

* * *

Следующим днем, после занятий, Тао первым делом сходил в школу Сехуна, чтобы призрак показал ему своего убийцу. Затем они посетили место убийства, но каких-то зацепок не нашли. Только в месте, где нашли тело, были закреплены цветы в память об усопшем. Увидев их, Сехун сжал губы, а затем тихо сказал:

— Это Хань принес их. Поговорите с ним?

Тао потер шею и кивнул, спрашивая адрес, куда ехать.

Спустя час, после того, как Хуан представился поникшему потрепанному юноше, перед его носом захлопнули дверь, сопроводив это яростными словами: «Пошел к черту, ублюдок! Ничего умнее не придумал! Проваливай, пока я не вызвал полицию».

Виновато взглянув на Сехуна, парень пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, как убедить его в том, что говорю правду.

Сехун ненадолго задумался и, минуту спустя, кивнул на дверь.

— Позвони ещё раз. Я буду говорить, а ты повторяй.

Сомневаясь, Тао рискнул нажать на звонок, но открывать ему не спешили. Дверь распахнулась только после пятого или шестого звонка, вместе с вылетевшим из квартиры парнем, припечатавшим Хуана к стене.

— Какого лешего, ты пристал ко мне! Нравится бить людей по больному.

Посмотрев в сторону, Тао, удерживая Ханя от того, чтобы его самого не придушили, поспешно выпалил:

— Самое время начать убеждать твоего брата, если ты не понял!

Спохватившись, Сехун быстро заговорил, а Тао принялся дублировать слова подростка старшему.

— Хань, вы должны мне поверить, потому что Сехун волнуется за вас. Он верит, что вы можете помочь посадить за решетку его убийц.

— Замолчи!

Вновь стрельнув глазами в сторону, Тао прохрипел, потому что Хань сильнее надавил ему на горло.

— Лучше скажи что-то, что знаете только вы двое. …Он разбил любимую вазу вашей матери, и вы взяли вину на себя. И… твой первый поцелуй был с Йерим из параллельного класса, хотя он был на спор. А ещё… — Тао осекся, но уже тише выдохнул, — Сехун знал, что вы не родные, — Хань замер, — Он слышал разговор ваших родителей о том, что он сын любовницы вашего отца. Но он не сказал об этом, потому что всегда хотел, чтобы вы были родными братьями.

Опустив руку, Хань несколько мгновений молча смотрел на Тао. Всё ещё до конца не веря в то, что это может быть реальностью, парень робко спросил:

— Ты… правда, его видишь?

Потерев горло, Хуан кивнул.

— Да. Вижу. Теперь мы можем поговорить нормально?

Хань еще секунд пять смотрел на Тао, а затем опустил голову, зажал рот ладонью и заплакал.

* * *

Убедить Лу помочь ему оказалось не так просто. Сначала Хань не мог успокоиться, после постоянно просил у Сехуна прощения, но спустя почти час уговоров и успокаивания смог взять себя в руки. Тао пересказал парню историю его брата, опустив детали убийства. Лу, старался сохранять самообладание, но было заметно, что это дается ему с трудом. Хань сетовал, что своевременно не узнал у Сехуна подробности его конфликта, чтобы предотвратить произошедшее.

Стремясь отвлечь парня от тяжелых мыслей, Тао посоветовал ему рассказать полиции об этой ссоре и конфликте. Скривившись, Хань признался, что уже сделал это, но те парни видно смогли отмазаться, потому что полиция отмела эту версию.

Какое-то время они обдумывали то, как вывести преступников на чистую воду, посвятив этому почти всё время до вечера. Не найдя окончательного решения, но решив подумать обо всем по отдельности, парни разошлись.

Сехун остался с братом, а Тао двинулся домой. На улице уже было темно, и парень поспешно брел в свете ночных фонарей, продумывая возможные варианты упокоения призрака.

Подходя к метро, Тао зацепился взглядом за четырех парней, которые о чем-то спорили. Узнав в одном из них убийцу Сехуна, Хуан выпрямился и осторожно двинулся ближе к ним, вынув телефон, делая вид, что набирает чей-то номер.

Зайдя за росшее поблизости дерево, встав как можно ближе к четверке, но стараясь оставаться незамеченным, Тао включил диктофон, прислушиваясь к чужому разговору.

Один из парней шипел, говоря, что это слишком, и они должны рассказать о случившемся. Остальные трое убеждали его, что сделав это, он сломает им всем жизни. Парень, желавший покаяться, упорствовал на своих словах, пока тот, что учился с Сехуном, не прорычал: «Если кто-то проговориться, его ждет та же судьба, что и Сехуна!». Сказано всё это было таким жутким тоном, что остальные притихли и побледнели. Опустив голову, желавший сдаться парень тихо выдохнул: «Я понял. Просто не хочу быть убийцей». Парни замолчали, а Тао поспешил остановить запись, сохраняя и торопливо отправляя её Ханю, думая, что само проведение на его стороне, раз он стал свидетелем этого разговора.

Убедившись, что сообщение ушло, Хуан выключил экран, сделав шаг, спеша уйти, как рядом резко возник Крис. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Тао выронил телефон. Четверка парней мгновенно развернулась в его сторону. Им потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сопоставить свой разговор с ошивавшимся поблизости парнем, как они сорвались с места.

У Тао была совсем небольшая фора в пару метров. Рванув вперед, парень бросился бежать. Крис, не понимая, что происходит, бросился следом.

— Во что ты успел ввязаться менее чем за сутки?

— Это убийцы Сехуна.

— Что?!

Крис огляделся, махнув рукой в сторону ближайшей подворотни.

— Я знаю этот район, здесь можно будет оторваться.

— Надеюсь. Если что, я не хожу сквозь стены.

Боясь даже оглянуться, слыша грохот чужой обуви и злые оклики, соревнующиеся по громкости с его собственным колотившимся в груди сердцем, Хуан бежал на пределе своих возможностей. Думать о том, что с ним сделают, если поймают, было страшно. Он не был хорошим бегуном, но страх подстегивал бежать вперед, следуя указаниям Криса, оглядывавшегося назад с не меньшей паникой, чем сам парень.

— Я… больше… не могу…

Дыхание сбивалось, и Тао уже пару раз запнулся, чудом не падая.

— Ты уже неплохо оторвался от них, Тао. Ещё немного. Тебе нужно добежать до конца этого дома и свернуть направо в подворотню, а затем до конца и налево. Ты как раз сделаешь крюк и вернешься к метро.

Сжимая зубы, парень постарался ускориться, но забежав за угол, едва не упал, запутавшись в ногах.

— Больше не могу, Крис. Добегался.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, призрак метнулся в сторону, позвав за собой Тао. В стороне, за мусорными баками была небольшая лестница в подвал, которую в темноте было сложно заметить. Сбежав вниз, Хуан съехал по стене, едва не садясь на грязный пол, зажимая ладонями рот, чтобы не было слышно его тяжелого сбившегося дыхания.

Наверху послышались голоса парней, ругавшихся, куда он мог деться. Решив разделиться, они разбежались в разных направлениях.

Откинув назад голову, Тао тяжело дышал. Крис, оставшись наверху, спустился к нему спустя пару минут, убедившись, что поблизости никого не осталось.

— Прости. Не стоило так резко появляться.

— Всё нормально. Надеюсь, они не вернутся к метро и не увидят мой мобильный.

— Не думаю, что им будет до этого.

— Только как мне вернуться домой?

— Ты же шел от брата Сехуна? Он живет где-то рядом?

— Да, но совершенно в другой стороне.

— Тогда оставайся пока здесь и никуда не уходи. Я скоро вернусь.

Тао оставалось только привалиться к стене, дожидаясь возвращения духа, которому он доверял, пожалуй, даже больше чем самому себе.

Крис спустился к нему минут через двадцать, сказав, что парни решили, что он успел добежать до метро и уехал. Хуан выбирался, настороженно оглядываясь, и даже решился сходить до метро, поискать телефон. Как и говорил Крис, аппарат остался лежать в тени дерева. Сосредоточившие внимание на погоне, парни либо забыли о нем, либо вернувшись к станции, не увидели его, так как телефон остался между корней и разглядеть его было не так просто.

Хань заметно озадачился возвращением спустя почти полтора часа Тао, но разрешил ему остаться ночевать, благодаря за полученную запись.

Перед тем, как лечь спать, Хуан позвонил родителям, спеша успокоить их, что останется ночевать у друга, но судя по голосу отца, он ничуть не был встревожен. Отключаясь, парень с тоской подумал, что пора действительно искать отдельное жилье.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Тем же вечером, после стажировочного дня, Лу звонит Тао, договариваясь о встрече на вечер воскресенья. Хуан обещает прийти, хотя в его голосе чувствуется сомнение, но Хань ещё в прошлом понял, что медиум крайне нелюдимый парень.

Пряча телефон в карман, Лу чувствует позади чужое присутствие и оборачивается, вздрагивая. В паре шагов стоит его напарник, как и он, вышедший после рабочего дня из отделения. Закуривая, Ифань небрежно кивает на прощание и направляется к машине.


	4. Друзья. Возлюбленные

_В поисках света я сбился с пути._

_Я рисую тебя в своем воображении этой бессонной ночью._

_Стань светом в моем сердце, окутав меня сиянием._

_Давай же, милая, заполни пустоту в моей жизни._

_(AXODUS feat. Key — Hold On)_

Одну сторону своего дара Тао не любил особенно.

Сквозь дрему он чувствовал прохладу и легкое касание к руке, как если бы на короткий миг его кожи дотронулись кубиком льда.

Дыхание замедляется, как и сердцебиение, точно он впадает в анабиоз. Сознание проваливается через границу мира снов в иную реальность, место воспоминаний, мыслей, чувств, идей, всего, что создается разумом человека. Сами люди могут об этом забыть, но не Грань, собирающая себя по крупицам нашей реальности.

Происходящее похоже на старый немой фильм, хотя, конечно, звуки иногда пробиваются, но то ли Тао не достаточно силен, то ли тот, кто показывает ему какое-то воспоминание, желает оставить часть случившегося скрытым.

_Вокруг поднимались высокие деревья, среди которых пролегала небольшая тропа. По ней неспешно брели два парня. Первый был высоким, немного неуклюжим с торчавшими ушами. В нем Хуан узнает Чанёля. Второй, низкорослый и холеный, похожий на куклу — Бекхён. Неспешно прогуливаясь, они о чем-то разговаривали. Однако понемногу разговор явно приобретал повышенные тона. Остановившись, парни о чем-то рьяно заспорили. Запустив руку в карман, Пак вынул что-то, показав Бёну, опустившему голову, тряхнув ею. Чанёля явно разозлила такая реакция. Сжимая руки в кулаки, он закричал на стоявшего перед ним парня. Вскинув голову, Бекхён закричал в ответ. Пак дернул щекой, уже спокойней говоря, а затем размахнулся и швырнул на землю то, что держал прежде в руках. Бён так же коротко ответил, разворачиваясь и быстрым шагом удаляясь прочь, переходя на бег. Чанёль, запрокидывает голову, судорожно выдыхая, а затем срывается следом._

_Взмахнув рукой, стремясь смахнуть рукавом наполнившие глаза слёзы, Бекхён выбежал на обычно пустынную дорогу. Именно поэтому несшаяся по ней фура стала для него неожиданностью, как и для водителя стало внезапным появление перед его машиной худощавого парня. Застыв, не в силах двинуться, Бекхён широко распахнул глаза глядя на встречу неизбежному. Чанёль, выбежавший следом, стремясь оттолкнуть Бёна в сторону, не успел на долю секунды, едва коснувшись пальцами чужого плеча._

Как через толщу воды Тао слышал грохот тормозившей фуры, но итог был предопределен.

Смерть настигла обоих парней мгновенно, вместе с брызнувшей по асфальту кровью.

* * *

— Доброе утро! — лежавший рядом с Тао Крис мягко улыбается, вызывая на лице парня ответную улыбку и тихий смешок.

— Бог мой! Вот это редкость, что ты задерживаешься до утра.

— Просто кто-то ранняя пташка и проснулся в семь утра, а сегодня воскресенье.

— Ну, я тебя вчера до часу ждал, но ты так и не появился, поэтому я решил лечь спать, а сейчас видно почувствовал твое появление и проснулся. Хотя…

Хуан наморщил нос.

— Хотя что?

— Здесь был Бекхён или Чанёль? Я видел их смерть.

— Неужели они решили дать тебе подсказку?

Простонав, Тао перевернулся на спину.

— Почему нельзя просто сказать свои незаконченные дела? Ненавижу загадки и шарады.

— А мне нравятся. Так что с их гибелью? Вдруг я пойму, что их держит.

— Их сбила фура, а перед этим они, кажется, поссорились.

— Можно было предположить, что их держит ссора, но они не похожи на конфликтующих людей. Там было что-то ещё?

Парень нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Это был то ли парк, то ли загородный перелесок. И рядом трасса, но там практически не было машин. А ещё Чанёль держал что-то в руках, а потом выбросил. Кажется, из-за этого они и поругались.

— Думаю в этом и есть главная проблема.

— Выходит мне нужно найти эту вещь и вернуть им? Я даже не знаю, где это место, да и где их останки тоже.

— Проблемы лучше решать по мере их поступления, так что сначала нужно найти место их гибели. Я постараюсь ночью поискать что-то похожее по твоему описанию.

— Тогда тебе придется изучить всю Корею, не факт, что они погибли в окрестностях Сеула. Я поищу в интернете. Там много снимков со спутников, вдруг что-нибудь да всплывет.

— Ладно. Тогда поговорим об этом вечером.

— Если только ты придешь.

— Неужели обиделся? И что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение?

Тао усмехнулся, ляпнув первое, что пришло в голову.

— Утренний поцелуй?

Крис замер, перестав улыбаться. Спохватившись, Хуан растерянно взглянул на духа.

— Это была шутка. Всё нормально, — сев, парень потянулся, — И раз уж я проснулся, лучше заняться завтраком.

— Тао.

Внутренне напрягшись, парень медленно обернулся. У щеки почувствовалось едва ощутимое покалывание, пропавшее мгновение спустя. Крис отстранился, посмеиваясь и поднимаясь с постели.

— Мне уже пора.

— Крис. Можешь не приходить сегодня.

Призрак замер.

— Почему?

— Я договорился вечером встретиться с Ханем. Не знаю, когда вернусь домой.

— Понятно. Но я всё-таки загляну убедиться, что ты нормально добрался до дома.

— Ладно.

— До ночи.

— Пока.

Оглядев сидевшего на постели парня, призрак растворился в воздухе.

Потерев глаза рукой, Тао упал обратно на кровать. Желание идти куда-то и что-то делать отпало напрочь. Подумав, Хуан забрался обратно под одеяло, надеясь поспать ещё немного. Забот на сегодня хватит, поэтому стоит урвать пару часов спокойствия и тишины.

* * *

Переехав в Корею, Тао забросил обучение работе медиума, но, после возвращения Криса, решил вернуться к этому. У его деда была большая библиотека с материалами о потустороннем мире. В силу его юного возраста в Китае бабушка давала ему читать не всё, но сейчас, когда парень стал старше, он стремился наверстать пробелы в своих знаниях. Регулярно созваниваясь, они разговаривали с бабушкой о духах и не только. Примерно раз в две недели из Китая Хуану приходила посылка с очередной книгой по эзотерике, оккультизму, руническому письму и многим другим вещам, которые вызывали у большинства улыбку и насмешку.

В этот раз, забрав с почты коробку с посылкой, Тао испытывал небывалое волнение. В недавнем разговоре бабушка упоминала, что информация в ней может иметь отношение к духам вроде Криса. Поэтому, едва переступив порог квартиры, парень поспешно скинул обувь и устремился на кухню, распечатывать коробку, однако одной обложки лежавшей внутри книги хватило огорошить парня. Всего одно слово: «Демонология». Хуан искренне не понимал, почему бабушка могла подумать, что Крис хоть чем-то походил на демона. Скорее Тао мог назвать его своим ангелом хранителем, заботившимся о нем и помогавшем в самые сложные моменты.

Парень присел за стол, вынув книгу и открывая тяжелую обложку, пролистывая несколько страниц и кривясь от рисунков уродливых созданий. Имея отношение с потусторонним, Тао отлично знал, что призраками Иной мир не ограничивается, но углубляться во все это у него желания не было. Переступив Грань, обратно было не вернуться никогда.

Захлопнув книгу, Хуан хотел было бросить её на стол, но с опозданием заметил едва торчавшую из страниц закладку. Повторно открыв фолиант, Тао пробежал взглядом по заглавию «Неприкаянные души» и, тяжело вздохнув, погрузился в чтение. Вряд ли бабушка стала бы отправлять ему нечто настолько древнее, не имея для этого веских причин.

* * *

Лу привстает из-за стола и приветливо машет рукой, едва Тао заходит в небольшое кафе, где они договорились о встрече. После мозгового штурма над книгой, а затем и над картами Сеула в интернете, мозг у Хуана кипит, отчего он двигается и действует слегка заторможено.

Измученно рухнув на диванчик напротив Ханя, Тао вымученно улыбнулся, но сразу напрягся. Стол был заставлен всевозможными блюдами, однако финансы медиума такую роскошь себе позволить не могли.

— Привет. Должен сразу сказать, что такое мне не по карману.

— Привет. Не волнуйся. Сегодня я тебя угощаю. Я ведь так и не отблагодарил тебя как следует. Кстати, у тебя всё в порядке? Выглядишь замученным.

— Просто пытаюсь помочь очередным заблудшим душам.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Тао ненадолго задумался.

— Возможно. Мне нужно найти место смерти двух людей. Бён Бекхён и Пак Чанёль. Их сбила машина. Хотя ещё было бы неплохо выяснить место их захоронения.

— Они не говорят тебе это? С Сехуном вроде было иначе.

Хуан скривился.

— У духов тоже свои характеры и привычки. Эти предпочитают сосредотачиваться только друг на друге.

— Вот как. Тогда постараюсь что-нибудь выяснить о них.

— Спасибо!

Спохватившись, Лу кивнул на стол.

— Хватит говорить, налетай. Я сам жутко проголодался. Из-за стажировки мало свободного времени, поэтому не часто удается отдохнуть. Вот, попробуй салат из ростков.

Тао благодарно кивнул, приступая к еде. Хань поспешил присоединиться, поддерживая непринужденную беседу, делясь событиями последних лет и воспоминаниями о прошлом.

Стараясь поддерживать разговор, Хуан был растерян. Лу был первым человеком, кто знал о его особенности, но не сторонился, а наоборот стремился к общению. Ханю было любопытно, какого это видеть мертвых и как давно у Тао проявился его дар. Такие вопросы заставляли напрягаться, но студент старался отвечать честно. С мертвыми нельзя лукавить, а потому врать и хитрить он не умел.

Постепенно погрузившись в разговор, Тао не сразу заметил, что к их столику кто-то подошел, впрочем, Лухан тоже обратил внимание на остановившегося поблизости человека, только после того, как он прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

Вскинув голову, Лу растерялся:

— О! Привет, Ифань. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Подошел поздороваться.

Цепкий взгляд, скользнув с напарника, остановился на Хуане, глядевшего на новоприбывшего широко распахнутыми глазами полными неверия. Заметив странное состояние Тао, Хань, чтобы разрядить появившееся напряжение, произнес:

— Тао, это мой напарник Ву Ифань. Ифань, это… мой друг Хуан Цзытао.

— Тот самый? — Ву чуть сощурился, взирая на медиума нечитаемым взглядом.

Напрягшись, Лу нехотя ответил:

— Да, это он.

Опережая любые слова, Ву опустился рядом с Лу, не терпящим возражений тоном проговорив:

— Не против, если я к вам присоединюсь?

Хань хмуро взглянул на Ифаня, в который раз не понимая, что творится у него в голове и впервые решил выступить хоть как-то против его прямолинейности и непоколебимости.

— А разве ты пришел сюда один? Твои знакомые тебя не потеряют?

Ву откинулся на спинку диванчика.

— Я всегда хожу везде один.

Над столом тяжелым камнем нависла тишина. Ву цепко рассматривал Хуана. А Лу ломал голову над тем, что пришло в голову его напарника. Было сложно поверить, что Ифань оказался здесь случайно. Тао же глядел на парня, сидевшего по другую сторону стола, удивленно и встревожено.

Медиум столько раз мечтал о том, чтобы Крис стал настоящим человеком, чтобы во время их разговоров на него не косились, как на психа, чтобы у них просто была возможность прикоснуться к друг другу, но почему-то увидев перед собой живое воплощение духа, Тао растерялся. Сходство Криса и Ифаня было поразительным, разве только взгляд духа и выражение лица было мягче, в то время как Ву смотрел сдержанно, но при этом почти ощутимо въедливо, точно отпечатывая все увиденное в своем сознании. Такой взгляд пугал и настораживал.

Нахмурившись, Ифань обернулся к насупившемуся Лу.

— Он немой?

Тао с опозданием понимает, что всё это время, с момента появления напарника Ханя, он не проронил ни звука, пялясь на нового знакомого как дикарь.

— Прошу прощения, я просто удивлен.

Хуан старается выверять каждое слово, хотя от мыслей, что перед ним кто-то настолько похожий на Криса, внутри все натягивается до нервной дрожи. Набираясь смелости, Тао выдыхает появившийся в уме вопрос:

— У вас был брат близнец?

Брови Ву приподнимаются, отражая удивление, а затем его лицо становится суровым и даже мрачным.

— Нет. Я единственный ребёнок в семье. Вы со всеми так знакомитесь?

— Извините, если мои слова задели вас. Просто… вы очень похожи на одного моего знакомого.

Ву сощурился.

— Призрака?

В одно мгновение Хуан стушевался, потому что не в его привычке кричать налево и направо о том, что он видеть духов, а значит, об этом новому знакомому мог рассказать только Хань. Бросив на Лу неодобрительный взгляд, Тао смиренно кивнул.

— Да. Вы действительно очень похожи на одного духа, и я решил, что может быть он ваш родственник.

Ифань нахмурился, опуская голову, начиная рыться в карманах.

— Не думаю, что в моей семье были предки настолько похожие на меня, — вскинув голову, Ву усмехнулся, — не против, если я закурю?

Скорее на автомате Хуан отрицательно качнул головой, потому что на какой-то неуловимый миг его настигло чувство дежавю, пропавшее практически сразу. Хань же недовольно наморщил нос.

— Лучше курить на улице.

Ву разочарованно выдохнул и спрятал обратно в карман едва вынутую пачку сигарет. Лу не скрывал недовольства внезапным появлением напарника, который ко всему прочему явно с предубеждением относился к Тао. Пробежав пальцами по поверхности стола, Ифань поднялся из-за стола.

— Что ж, тогда так и поступлю. Мне пора. Рад был познакомиться, Тао.

— Взаимно.

Хуан протянул руку для рукопожатия, но Ву прошел мимо, спешно удаляясь. Тао мог подумать, что полицейский просто не заметил её, но он видел, как Ифань перед уходом посмотрел на ладонь медиума и спрятал собственную глубже в карман.

Проводив до двери удалявшуюся спину, студент нахмурился. Лу виновато вздохнул:

— Прости, я просто поделился с ним, что ты видишь духов. Не думал, что он так себя поведет. Хотя я вообще не представляю, что у него на уме.

Обернувшись к Лу, Тао поспешно засобирался.

— Спасибо за то, что пригласил, Хань. Я отлично провел время, но мне уже пора. До встречи!

— Что…

Лу не успел и слова вставить, как Тао подорвался с места. Но как бы медиум не спешил, оказавшись на улице, в текущей мимо толпе выискиваемый силуэт так и не увидел.

* * *

Наморщив лоб, Крис побарабанил пальцами по столу, сказав:

— Не уверен, что знаю такого человека.

— Но вы практически одно лицо! Я даже подумал, что он твой брат близнец. Хотя он сказал, что единственный ребёнок в семье.

— Ну, в мире ещё полно двойников.

— Нет! Я чувствую, что вас с этим Ву что-то связывает.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Скрестив руки на груди, присев на край столешницы, Тао задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Не могу сказать точно, но… Чутье? Это сложно описать словами.

— Ладно, и что ты хочешь? Я думал сейчас тебе стоит больше думать о Бекхёне и Чанёле, а не обо мне.

— Вообще-то… — Хуан вздыхает, неуверенно заговорив, — Мне следует отправить тебя на Ту сторону, Крис. И если Ифань ключ к твоему прошлому и твоей невыполненной задаче, то нам следует воспользоваться этим.

С полминуты призрак хмуро что-то обдумывал, наконец, решившись заговорить:

— И что тебя подвигло принять такое решение?

Этот разговор был лишь вопросом времени, Тао понимал это, но слова всё равно давались тяжело.

— Бабушка прислала мне новую книгу. В ней говориться, что неприкаянные души, задерживающиеся на земле на длительное время и не способные обрести покой, становятся демонами. Ты не заслуживаешь такой судьбы, Крис. Поэтому тебе следует уйти в Иной мир, чтобы возобновить свой цикл перерождения. Мне не хочется использовать на тебе свитки с заклинаниями, будет слишком жестоко разрушать твою связь с этим миром силой.

Крис опустил голову, не спеша отвечать. Хуан и сам был не рад такому положению дел, ведь ближе духа у него никого не было. Мысль о расставании навсегда разбивала сердце, но вместе с тем Тао не мог подставить Криса, обрекши его на вечные страдания и муки.

— Дай мне неделю. Я постараюсь закончить всё за этот срок.

По спине пробежал холодный пот. Медиум в панике распахнул глаза, потому что 7 дней слишком мало! Сам Хуан не будет готов к такой скорой разлуке!

Но до того как парень успел хоть что-то сказать, призрак растворился в воздухе, оставляя Тао в состоянии тихой паники и отчаянной безысходности.

* * *

— Ву! — затормозив посреди коридора, молодой полицейский недоуменно взглянул на выглянувшего из своего кабинета главу отдела, кивнувшего внутрь, — зайди ко мне.

Вспоминая, не натворил ли он что-нибудь, Ифань проходит в небольшую комнату с полуприкрытыми жалюзи. Шкафами с делами, сейфом с оружием, а также флагом и фото президента на стене.

Зайдя за стол, седовласый мужчина с ясными для его возраста глазами и поджарым телом, наклонившись вперед, уперся ладонями в стол.

— И так, Ву, ответь мне на один вопрос. Зачем твоему стажеру информация об аварии на загородной трассе?

На мгновение парень теряется, быстро соображая, что к чему, ведь таких заданий он Лу не давал, а значит причина в другом. В любом случае с Ханем он разберется позднее, а сейчас следовало выкрутиться перед начальством.

— Он выполнял моё поручение, господин Ли. Я думал, это могло иметь отношение к нашему делу.

Мужчина выгнул бровь, всем своим видом показывая, что врун из Ву отвратительный и он не поверил ни единому слову парня. Вздохнув, Ли взял со стола скрепленные листки и, скрутив их трубкой, прошел обратно к подчиненному, легонько стукнув свертком Ифаня по голове.

— Чтобы больше никогда не пытался мне врать — это раз. Во-вторых, скажи Лу, что в личных целях не желательно использовать служебное положение. В этот раз даю эту информацию только из-за того, что ты на хорошем счету и все многого ожидают от тебя в будущем. Так что держи, — всучив в руки Ву бумаги, мужчина кивнул на дверь, — а теперь иди, пока я не передумал.

Ифань поспешно поклонился:

— Спасибо, господин Ли.

Выйдя из кабинета начальства, Ву отошел подальше, развернув листы, пробегая по нему глазами.

Действительно, в их расследовании о грабеже маленького круглосуточного магазина таких имен точно не было, а связи с аварией на дороге и в помине не существовало. Раздумывая над тем, для чего же всё-таки Хань решил так сглупить, попросив вероятно найти это кого-то из отдела, когда у самого допуск был пока запрещен, Ифань отправился на поиски своего стажера.

Лу нашелся в закутке коридора между этажами. Намереваясь окликнуть его, Ву успевает набрать в грудь воздуха и тут же выдыхает, слыша слова Ханя: «Прости, Тао, думаю, в этом деле я всё-таки не смогу тебе помочь. У меня ещё нет доступа к этим данным». Полицейский с опозданием замечает прижатый к уху телефон и задумчиво щурится, пятясь назад. Отходя подальше, скрываясь за поворотом, Ифань останавливается, хлопая в раздумьях свернутыми в трубку бумагами по ладони, а затем направляется к своему столу в общем кабинете, попутно складывая листы и пряча в карман.

* * *

Отсутствие хоть какого-то продвижения в деле Пака и Бёна, вместе с пропавшим после их разговора Крисом, тревожат Тао, не давая сосредоточится на чем-либо другом. Все занятия в университете Хуан пребывает в собственных размышлениях, получая от преподавателей выговор за рассеянность.

Покидая стены университета, Хуан пытается решить, как ему действовать дальше. Ему не дает покоя мысль, что обычно околачивавшиеся поблизости Чанёль и Бекхён внезапно пропали. Медиум даже не знает, кто из них решился показать ему их гибель, и что послужило причиной, подтолкнувшей духов к этому. Тао направляется в сторону автобусной остановки, решив попробовать проверить сводку дорожных происшествий за минувшие три месяца, хотя это точно затянется надолго.

Проходя мимо группы девушек восторженно обсуждающих стоявшего поблизости красавчика, парень невольно бросает взгляд в ту сторону, куда поглядывают девушки и не может скрыть удивления. В стороне от ворот, возле черной киа оптимы, стоял куривший Ву, прятавшийся от осеннего ветра за приподнятым воротом коричневой куртки-пилота.

Заметив остановившегося студента, взиравшего на него, Ифань отнял фильтр от губ, выдыхая сигаретный дым. Тао вновь ощущает на себе цепкий взгляд полицейского, который точно опутывает, обездвиживая и притягивая студента к его обладателю. Хуан не в силах описать это или объяснить, просто энергетика Ву настолько сильна, что парня едва не пригибает к земле, заставляя склоняться в поклоне перед Ифанем. Бросив на землю сигарету и затушив окурок ботинком, Ву кивает в сторону машины.

— Проедемся?

Студент послушно забирается на пассажирское сиденье, точно находясь под гипнозом Ву. Тао наблюдает за тем, как полицейский садится рядом, заводя автомобиль. Из оцепенения парень выходит, когда они проезжают в молчании несколько улиц.

— Скажете, куда и зачем мы едем?

— Обычно такое сначала спрашивают, а потом садятся к малознакомым людям в машину.

Медиум растерянно хмурится с опозданием понимая, что Ву прав, но слова Ифаня не вызвали у него и тени сомнения. Возможно, из-за сходства с Крисом у студента было такое безграничное доверие к человеку, которого он на деле видел второй раз в жизни и знал не более пяти минут.

— Простите. Вы правы. Я даже не поздоровался. Здравствуй.

Полицейский улыбается одними губами, сильнее сжимая руль.

— Здравствуй, Тао. А едем мы за город. Лу ведь должен был тебе помочь найти одно место.

Хуан озадаченно выпрямился.

— Но он сказал, что у него нет доступа и…

— …Он есть у меня.

Студент внимательно смотрит на полицейского, потому что при первой встрече Ву выглядел не очень дружелюбно. Сейчас он все также сдержан и собран, но кажется отстраненным и даже немного безразличным. Это сбивает Тао с толку.

— Тогда спасибо. Только зачем это вам? Вы ведь могли просто назвать место, и я бы съездил сам.

Останавливаясь на перекрестке, Ифань подается чуть вперед, глядя на светофор.

— Возможно, я корыстный человек. Помогая тебе, я делаю тебя своим должником. Тогда в ситуации, когда мне нужна будет помощь, я обращусь к тебе, напомнив о долге.

Переключив передачу, Ву бросает быстрый взгляд на Хуана, сразу возвращая его на дорогу, продолжая:

— Возможно, это простое человеческое любопытство, ибо я во многом скептик. Поэтому мне интересен процесс твоей работы. Или же возможно мне просто интересен ты. Любой вариант из трех можешь выбрать сам.

Поскольку полицейский произносит все ровным тоном, Тао не представляет, что из сказанного может быть правдой, но рискует сделать выбор, говоря по наитию.

— Тогда я склонюсь к тому, что все варианты правдивы.

Ифань не соглашается и не отрицает, отдавая всё свое внимание дороге. Устраиваясь удобней, студент наблюдает за видом за окном.

Машина проносится по улицам Сеула, выезжая к окраинам. Когда дома остаются позади, Ву сворачивает на пригородную дорогу, идущую через перелески. Далеко отъезжать от города не приходится. Свернув на обочину, Ифань останавливает машину, кивая на висевший на одном из деревьев венок.

— Это здесь.

Выбравшись из машины, Тао проходит вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам. Наморщив нос, Хуан пытается вспомнить, откуда Бекхён выбежал на дорогу. Вскоре с боку виднеется уходящая в перелесок тропа. Свернув на неё, медиум хмурится, потому что здесь найти место ссоры Бёна и Пака оказывается сложнее. Тао замедляется, выверяя каждый шаг, внимательно оглядывая окрестности. За спиной слышатся тихие шаги Ву.

Пройдя ещё несколько метров, Хуан замечает прислонившегося к одному из деревьев Бекхёна, стоявшего запрокинув голову, глядя на видневшееся между ветвями пасмурное небо. Приблизившись к нему, Тао остановился. Опустив взгляд на медиума, парень улыбнулся.

— Извини, что всё усложнили.

— Вы опять поругались?

— Чанёль остается здесь из-за меня. Я хочу, чтобы он был свободен. Всё случившееся целиком и полностью моя вина, — вздохнув, призрак указал на землю в стороне от тропы, — Это здесь.

Пройдя к указанному месту, Тао присел на корточки, разгребая листву, замечая одиноко лежавшее обручальное кольцо, перепачканное в земле. Взяв его в руки, Хуан поднял недоумевающий взгляд на Бёна.

— Он хотел подарить тебе кольцо?

Призрак поджал губы, отрицательно махая головой. Поднявшись, выпрямляясь, медиум выжидающе уставился в лицо духа. Отведя взгляд в сторону, Бекхён тихо заговорил:

— Мы дружили со старшей школы. В университете начали встречаться, но, разумеется, скрывали свои отношения от окружающих. Мои родители, видя, что я не встречаюсь с девушками, забили тревогу, думая, что у меня не клеится в личной жизни, и я не могу найти себе девушку. В итоге меня поставили перед фактом помолвки с дочерью их знакомых. У меня не хватило смелости рассказать им правду о том, что все эти годы я встречался с парнем. Смирившись, я последовал воле родителей, стремясь насладиться последними днями с Чанёлем, скрывая от него то, что скоро нам придется расстаться. Я думал, так будет лучше, но жутко ошибся. В тот день Ёлли нашел в моих вещах кольцо, догадавшись о помолвке. Поэтому мы поругались. Он сказал, что я никогда не любил его, раз так легко решился отказаться от него. Но меня пугало осуждение общества, если бы окружающим стало известно о нашем романе. Мои родители потомственные юристы, новость, что их сын гей, вмиг уничтожила бы их репутацию. …Но все это на самом деле было так малозначительно! Я должен был бороться за Чанёля и нашу любовь, но моя глупость и страхи привели нас к смерти. Возможно, мои родные не поняли бы моих чувств к Чанёлю, отреклись от меня и вычеркнули из семейного реестра, но я сохранил бы то, что намного дороже. Я мог быть счастлив с любимым человеком. Мог любить и быть любимым. Жаль все самое важное понимаешь слишком поздно. Я променял нашу любовь на пустышку чужого мнения… Пожалуйста, отвези кольцо моим родителям. Можешь даже не отдавать его им напрямую и просто оставь в почтовом ящике.

Как только призрак назвал адрес, где жила его семья, Тао крепче сжал кольцо в ладони.

— Хорошо, Бекхён. Я сделаю это. Обещаю. Теперь вы сможете уйти с Чанёлем в лучший мир.

— Спасибо! — Бён вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся, — Никогда не отпускай руку любимого человека, Тао, даже если весь мир будет против вас, — подумав, призрак едва слышно добавил, — Хотя тебе ли мне это говорить. Я лишь надеюсь, что у нас с Чанёлем будет так же, как у вас с Крисом. Прощай.

Хмурясь в непонимании, Тао застыл, но когда дух начал таять, метнулся вперед, вскрикнув:

— Подожди! О чем ты, Бекхён? Ты знаешь что-то о Крисе? Бекхён?!

Вокруг воцарилась тишина. Быстро оглядываясь, Хуан чувствовал панику и волнение, но Бёна уже не было. Прикусив губу, медиум пнул опавшую листву, досадливо рыкнув.

— Всё в порядке?

Нервно выдохнув, Хуан обернулся к стоявшему поодаль Ву, глядевшему на него с недоверием и настороженностью. Похоже, разговор парня с пустотой произвёл на него неоднозначное впечатление.

— Вроде того. Здесь больше нечего делать. Сможешь меня отвезти к родителям Бекхёна?

Оглядев поникшего парня с головы до ног, Ифань кивнул.

— Хорошо. Идем.

Пряча руку с кольцом в карман, Тао побрел к дороге, следом за полицейским.

После слов Бёна, медиум все больше путался в мыслях. Были ли его слова намеком на то, что призраку известно о Крисе что-то такое, что не знал Хуан? Или же Бекхён просто упомянул другого духа, зная о чувствах между Крисом и Тао?

Как бы парень не желал узнать ответ, после ухода Бёна его мог дать только сам Крис, вот только то, что его друг детства действительно расскажет хоть что-то, было крайне сомнительно. А ведь чтобы узнать правду у студента оставалось менее семи дней, но у него совершенно не было ни единой идеи о том, что для этого нужно сделать.


	5. Притяжение. Вопросы

_Мне нужно то, что сможет смыть всю боль._

_Я всегда засыпаю, чтобы демоны ушли прочь,_

_Но твой призрак, твой призрак не даёт мне уснуть._

_(Ella Henderson — Ghost)_

Крис появляется перед Тао, когда парень готовится ко сну, устраиваясь удобнее на постели. Стоя в изножье кровати, призрак напряженно улыбается. Ерзая на простынях, Хуан не сразу замечает появление духа, но стоит ему обратить на Криса свое внимание, как Тао резко поднимается, вставая на четвереньки, подползая ближе к другу.

— Крис, мне жаль. Я не хотел обидеть тебя. Я волнуюсь о тебе, но… разве семь дней не слишком мало?

Дух усмехается, делая шаг вперед, вставая вплотную к кровати.

— Мой уход был вопросом времени, ты же знаешь. К тому же, всё будет зависеть только от тебя.

— Я чувствую себя так, будто выгоняю тебя силой. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Призрак снисходительно качает головой, а затем устало выдыхает:

— Помнишь, мы говорили о загадках и шарадах?

— Когда говорили о Чанёле и Бекхёне? Но сегодня они ушли, вопрос решен. Хотя Бён кое-что сказал, что теперь не дает мне покоя, — Тао смущенно опустил взгляд, усаживаясь на кровати.

— И что именно? — Крис усмехается, слегка наклоняясь, стараясь заглянуть в лицо медиума.

Чувствуя неловкость, парень осторожно, выверяя каждое слово, произнес:

— Что он хочет, чтобы они с Чанёлем были как мы с тобой.

Призрак с полминуты не двигается, о чем-то размышляя. Тао поглядывает на него украдкой, потому что кажется эта тема весьма щекотлива. Внезапно резко выпрямившись, Крис хмыкнул.

— Вполне возможно, что у них получится. Хотя это будет очень тяжело. Но речь не о них. Я хочу сыграть с тобой в одну игру.

Нервно усмехнувшись, Тао отодвигается на центр кровати.

— Это что? Игры из Пилы?

— Разве я похож на садиста? — Крис улыбнулся, — Я покажу тебе 7 разных историй. И когда ты увидишь последнюю, ты узнаешь, что держит меня здесь. Тогда все вопросы отпадут сами собой.

Хуан взирал на духа с неприкрытым недоумением.

— Это вроде сказок Шахерезады?

— Можно сказать и так.

— Но почему ты не назовешь свою причину сразу?

— Тогда ты ничего не поймешь, и всё останется как раньше. А может даже станет хуже. В любом случае, ты должен увидеть все 7 историй.

Нахмурившись, Тао медленно выдохнул, протягивая руку призраку:

— Хорошо. Я готов.

— Нет. Не так. Ложись и засыпай.

— Но…

— Просто верь мне.

Недовольно хмурясь, Хуан укладывается на кровать, накрываясь одеялом и закрывая глаза. Несмотря на недавнюю тревогу, парень быстро проваливается в дрему, вскоре чувствуя покалывающее ощущение в губах от которого по телу разливается тепло, окончательно погружающее его за грань реальности.

* * *

_Каменные своды, почерневшие от копоти, эхом отражали редкие звуки по просторному помещению с несколькими клетушками, отделенными от широкого коридора решетками. На сенных лежанках спали мужчины-гладиаторы, набиравшиеся сил перед завтрашними боями. Лишь один из них бодрствовал, глядя на горевший в стороне факел. Вихры черных волос спадали на довольно привлекательное смуглое лицо, искажавшееся двумя шрамами с левой стороны: один рассекал бровь, а второй шел по щеке от скулы до подбородка, — память, оставшаяся после пары сражений._

_Все мысли мужчины занимал завтрашний день, который мог стать для него судьбоносным, ведь посмотреть их игры приехал ланиста* одной из крупнейших гладиаторских школ Рима._

_Пару лет назад римляне разгромили его деревню, а его самого взяли в плен. Так он стал рабом, попав на невольничий рынок, откуда его выкупили для работы на полях. Следующие несколько лет с восхода до заката он работал под палящим солнцем на ферме хозяина. Однако когда его хозяину потребовались деньги, его вновь продали, но в этот раз в школу гладиаторов, так как он был достаточно высок, силен и имел хорошо развитую мускулатуру._

_Долгие и упорные тренировки, выносливость и сила, вместе с жаждой свободы, которую могли даровать за победу, очень скоро принесли свои плоды. Выходя на арену, он напоминал себе, как много зависит от исхода сражения. Он шел в каждый бой, точно в последний раз. Выкладываясь изо всех сил, становясь фаворитом публики, он не испытывал триумфа приписываемого ему. Зрители называли его любимцем Богов, но он верил лишь самому себе. С Богами или без, но он должен был любой ценой заполучить рудис*._

_Напряженно выдохнув, мужчина прикрыл глаза. Он верил, что если завтра покажет свое мастерство, то возможно ланиста возьмет его в Рим, где на большой арене он сможет проявить себя и заполучить долгожданную свободу._

* * *

_Став невольным свидетелем разговора двух охранников, гладиатор услышал новость о привезенном недавно пленнике, являвшимся вождем одного из сокрушенных легионами племен бриттов. Именно из-за него, как поговаривали, ланиста и приехал так далеко от Рима в поисках новых кандидатов в свою школу._

_Бритта называли свирепым воином, сражавшимся до самого конца. Даже попав в плен, он сопротивлялся завоевателям, и уже умудрился убить двух или трех своих надзирателей. Ни побои, ни удары плетью не сломили вождя, не согласного склонить голову перед врагами._

_Ни столько зная, сколько чувствуя, гладиатор готовился к бою именно с бриттом. Среди всех он был лучшим и организаторы игр, чтобы показать зрителям красивое сражение, явно предпочтут выставить против столь свирепого воина кого-то равного ему по силе и выносливости. Любого другого противника бритт явно прикончил бы ещё в самом начале._

__

_Ступая по коридору, ведущему на арену, сжимая в одной руке меч, а второй удерживая щит, гладиатор слушал рев толпы на трибуне. Там, под палящим солнцем, на песке не единожды обагренном кровью, он встретит свою судьбу. Быть может бритт не желает склоняться перед другими, но дать ему победить и отнять у него шанс на свободу, гладиатор не мог. Он знал, что его противник будет биться до конца, и один из них должен будет умереть, а потому мужчина не собирался отдавать победу, вместе со своей свободой вождю._

_Ворота, ведущие на арену, распахнулись. После темных коридоров, солнечный свет слепил глаза. Уверенно сжимая меч, гладиатор вышел на арену, вскидывая руки, приветствуя толпу, взвывшую в безумном предвкушении._

_На другой стороне арены раскрылись вторые ворота, являя мужчине его соперника._

_Бритт был высоким, широкоплечим и крепко сложенным. Огненные рыжие волосы спадали на облаченные в рабское тряпье плечи. Но даже в этом драном одеянии с заметными на коже шрамами от ударов, в нем чувствовалась сила и мощь. Серые глаза были полны холодной уверенности, в них не было ни капли страха и это не могло не восхитить гладиатора. Ни какие издевательства и унижения не могли сломить его. Во всем его облике даже после всего пережитого чувствовалось, что он не был обычным человеком._

_Жаждавшая зрелища толпа вновь зашумела. Бритт не обращал на них ни капли внимания. Неспешно выйдя на арену, он не отрывал взгляда от соперника._

_Сжав крепче меч, гладиатор приблизился к центру. Присматриваясь друг к другу, оценивая силы противника, воины двигались по кругу. Но бой гладиаторов в первую очередь представление, ведь всё что требуют люди, красивого и кровожадного зрелища!_

_Гладиатор рванулся вперед первым, нанося рубящий удар сверху вниз, дабы оценить силу противника и дать народу понять, что представление началось. Бритт легко отбил удар, не спеша атаковать сам. Он не давал чувствам заглушить голос разума и ослепить его, дав противнику слабину. Такое спокойствие вызывало у гладиатора уважение, но из двоих остаться суждено было только одному. Сделав ещё несколько пробных атак, так же отбитых бриттом, гладиатор перешел в наступление, нанося удар за ударом, не давая своему противнику продыху._

_Мечи все чаще сталкиваются со звоном и скрежетом. Все лучше узнавая своего соперника, оба воина становятся серьезней. Толпа неистовствует, крича, но мужчины слишком заняты сражением, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Точно два коршуна они кружат по арене, сближаясь и расходясь. Пару раз лезвия находят свои цели, и они ранят друг друга, окропляя землю багровыми каплями, будоража тем самым зрителей._

_Понимая, что силы не бесконечны и больше затягивать бой нельзя, гладиатор решает завершить сражение как можно быстрее. Резко идя на сближение, направляя меч на чужое горло, он давит изо всех сил на рукоять, стремясь поскорее убить своего противника. Бритта подобное не устраивает, и он удерживает поднятым собственный меч, не ослабевая ответного напора._

_Случайное соприкосновение руками внезапно заставляет мужчин стремительно отпрянуть друг от друга. В глазах отражается буря чувств, создающих полнейший хаос. Неподвижно застыв, они молча глядят друг на друга, точно ведя диалог только взглядами._

_Толпа начинает шептаться, а после гудеть, точно встревоженный улей, требуя продолжения зрелища._

_Бритт едва заметно кивает, получая от гладиатора разочарованный с тенью скорби взгляд. Тем не менее оба воина вскидывают мечи. Всего один рывок и быстрый одновременный взмах, чтобы заполнить арену шокированной тишиной, когда два тела с перерезанными горлами падают на землю._

* * *

Осколки стекла с обломками мебели хрустят под ногами. Ифань хмурится, оглядывая разнесенное помещение кафе. В соседней комнате Лу заполняет протокол, выслушивая причитания женщины средних лет. В стороне за прилавком судмедэксперт осматривает тело убитого молодого парня.

Третье ограбление за полмесяца. Хотя в этот раз все не ограничивается только грабежом. Возможно это дело рук уже другого преступника, но район один, а потому дело сразу передают в руки Ву.

Как и в прошлый раз, напавший выбирал место без камер наблюдения, и действовать предпочитал в поздние часы перед закрытием. Из описания свидетелей, есть только парень в чёрной одежде и шапке с прорезями для глаз.

Закончив заполнять бумаги, Хань проходит в разрушенное помещение, окидывая все суровым, мрачным взглядом. Пройдя к Ифаню, Лу несколько секунд мнется, а затем тихо произносит.

— Может нам позвать Тао?

Ву удивленно вскидывает брови.

— И зачем?

— Ну, говорят, что после смерти умерший ещё несколько дней остается на земле.

Стажер многозначительно кивает головой в сторону убитого, отчего Ифань сильнее хмурится.

— Ты что, хочешь бегать к нему всякий раз расследуя новое дело?

— Вы ему до сих пор не верите?

— Я верю уликам и доказательствам.

— Но у нас их не много, да и когда будут известны результаты, вдруг этот преступник нападет ещё на кого-то.

— Лу! Возьми себя в руки и делай свою работу. Никаких медиумов, — Хань насупливается, а Ву уже спокойней добавляет, — Уверен, что Хуану его работа не доставляет удовольствия, так что зачем его втягивать в наши дела. Мы справимся сами.

Возражать стажер не рискует, а потому просто смиренно отходит в сторону.

Потирая шею, Ифань бросает взгляд в сторону трупа и задумчиво щурится.

* * *

Показанные Крисом воспоминания поставили Тао в тупик. Никогда прежде он не видел настолько давних событий. И к чему вообще это было? Что он должен понять? То, что Крису на самом деле много лет? Но как он дотянул до наших дней? Да и духи обычно привязаны к одному месту или местности, и не кочуют с одного конца света на другой. К тому же, Крис не был похож ни на гладиатора из его видения, ни на второго воина. В итоге это видение лишь добавило вопросов и запутало медиума. Оставалось надеяться, что остальные «истории» хоть немного прольют свет на загадку Криса.

Решив попросить духа хоть немного прояснить показанное, вечером Тао спешил домой с учебы. Он понимал, что сейчас призрака там не будет, но всё равно желал как можно скорее его увидеть.

Подходя к дому, Хуан не ожидал увидеть, недалеко от подъезда, присевшего на край ограды Лу. Заметив медиума, парень поднялся ему на встречу, приветственно махнув рукой. Как только Тао поравнялся с ним, Хань набрал полную грудь воздуха и нервно выдохнул:

— Привет!

Тао был крайне удивлен такой нервозностью Лу.

— Привет! Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну… — Хань замялся, заговорив, делая частые и долгие паузы, — Понимаешь. Мы расследуем ограбления. Но в этот раз было ещё совершено убийство. Ифань конечно против, но… Я слышал после смерти духи находятся какое-то время на земле, так что… Ты можешь съездить со мной на место преступления? Вдруг призрак убитого парня ещё здесь и сможет рассказать что-то о нападавших?

Пытаясь осмыслить сбивчивый рассказ, Тао, уточняя, спросил:

— В смысле ты хочешь, чтобы я помог в расследовании, допросив убитого?

— Вроде того.

— А при чем здесь Ву?

— Просто, когда я предложил попросить тебя помочь с этим делом, он был против. Но, Тао, преступник на свободе, и кто знает на кого он нападет в следующий раз. Прошу, помоги нам.

Хуан замялся, сомневаясь. Обычно духи приходили к нему, а не он гонялся за ними (за редкими исключениями, когда духи проявляли жестокость к живым).

— Хорошо. Давай съездим. Но призрака может не оказаться на месте. Ведь они остаются привязанными к месту только если с этим местом их связывали сильные чувства при жизни. Обычно же они уходят прощаться с близкими.

— Всё равно, давай попытаемся.

Смиряясь, Тао кивнул. Получив желаемое согласие, Лу схватил Хуана за руку, потащив в сторону автобусной остановки. Медиум предпочел бы перед уходом переодеться или перекусить, но это явно не входило в планы Лу. Утешая себя тем, что чем быстрее они закончат с этим, тем быстрее он окажется свободен, Тао постарался не отставать.

* * *

После осмотра места преступления, оперативники покинули помещение. Тело увезли в морг, а хозяйка осталась наводить порядок.

Когда в закрытом кафе раздался стук, женщина средних лет в скромном брючном костюме заметно испугалась, но увидев у входа допрашивавшего её сегодня парня, она осторожно открыла дверь.

— Добрый вечер, госпожа Чхве. Нам нужно ещё раз осмотреть место происшествия.

Женщина растерянно отошла в сторону.

— Хорошо. Но я уже убрала осколки и остальное.

— Ничего. И можете оставить нас на пару минут?

Недоуменно оглядев Ханя и вошедшего следом за ним в кафе парня, склонившегося в приветственном поклоне, женщина кивнула. Недоверчиво оглядываясь, хозяйка кафе скрылась за дверью в подсобные помещения. Лу указал в сторону стойки.

— Грабитель предпочитает действовать перед закрытием, когда народ уже покидает кафе. Видно в этот раз оставшийся работник отказался отдать выручку и бросился на вора, надеясь его одолеть, но во время драки преступник его убил.

Тао проходит по залу, озираясь, а затем тяжело вздыхает, оборачиваясь.

— Прости, Хань. Его здесь нет. Вероятно его дух рядом с семьей.

— Ну, мы хотя бы попытались, — Лу разочарованно улыбнулся, но затем спросил, — А ты мог бы его позвать? Или увидеть, если мы поедем к нему домой?

Хуан замялся, а затем повел плечами.

— Такое возможно, но я знаю это только в теории, так как никогда прежде это не делал.

— Но может попробуем?

Наморщив нос, Тао потер переносицу. Хань с такой надеждой смотрел на него, что у него просто язык не повернулся сказать «нет».

— Хорошо. Правда, если только завтра. Мне нужно подготовиться, чтобы всё прошло удачно. Хотя нам необязательно будет ехать сюда, но мне потребуется прижизненное фото этого парня и его полное имя.

— Ок! Я всё достану.

Лу поспешил к подсобным помещениям, предупредить хозяйку, что они уходят, пока Тао двинулся к дверям, но стоило ему выйти на улицу, как он встал на месте. Недалеко от входа оказалась припаркована машина Ву, а сам Ифань, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к ней боком и, склонив голову на бок, неодобрительно глядел на медиума.

— Ты чего остановился?

Лу вышел следом за Хуаном, но проследив за его взглядом заметно стушевался.

— Ой, Ифань! Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть.

Полицейский отстранился от машины, кивнув на авто.

— Живо в машину! Оба!

Переглянувшись, притихшие парни прошли к машине, неуверенно забираясь внутрь. Тао поспешно забрался на заднее сиденье, но когда туда же хотел сесть Хань, Ву сердито произнес:

— Сядешь впереди!

Лу послушно устроился на указанное сиденье. Сев за руль, Ифань сжал его, заводя машину. Весь его вид выражал крайнюю мрачность и недовольство. Судя по всему, он не спешил говорить, стараясь хоть немного успокоиться и когда, по его мнению, это удалось, он холодно произнес:

— Какую часть предложения о том, что не стоит звать медиума, ты не понял, Лу?

— Я просто хочу закрыть это дело, Ифань, — Хань неуверенно поглядывает на напарника, — Если преступник готов применить оружие, то в следующий раз он уже не будет сдерживаться. Убив однажды, в следующий раз он будет убивать уже спокойней.

— Меня злит не твое стремление закрыть это дело, а то, что ты ослушался моего приказа. Позволь напомнить, что ты всё ещё стажер и от моих слов в итоге зависит, возьмут тебя в отдел или нет.

Заметив, как от этих слов поник Лу, Тао придвинулся ближе.

— Господин Ву, не стоит его ругать. Мне не сложно помочь в этом деле, а кому-то это и впрямь может спасти жизнь.

— С вами мы поговорим позднее. Поэтому не вмешивайтесь в нашу беседу. К тому же я знаю, что изначально это была инициатива Ханя.

— А я не буду молчать! Какая разница, какие методы вы используйте, если это может помочь людям? Как вы можете быть полицейским, если вы вообще ни о ком не заботитесь?

Поскольку машина притормозила на перекрестке, Ву резко развернулся, с какой-то обидой рыкнув:

— Я как раз забочусь о других! А вы лезете, куда не следует! Уверен, вам есть чем заняться ещё!

Насупившись, Тао откинулся назад, зло складывая на груди руки. Разговаривать с этим человеком, когда он ведет себя так грубо, совершенно не хотелось. Казалось бы они были совершенно незнакомыми людьми, но эти слова ощутимо ранили, как хлесткая пощечина. Сидевший впереди Лу неуверенно прокашлялся.

— Ифань, я знаю, что ты…

Резко перебив его, Ву с каким-то отчаяньем почти взвыл:

— Молчи уже!

Отвернувшись к окну, Тао не видел, как Ифань бросил в зеркало заднего вида виноватый взгляд.

Когда машина остановилась во дворе дома Ханя, Хуан хотел было выйти вместе с Лу, но Ву тихо произнес:

— Останьтесь, пожалуйста. Мне нужно вам кое-что ещё сказать.

Медиум досадливо сжал зубы, но вернулся на место. Странное чувство послушания этому человеку никуда не делось. С тревогой оглядев оставшихся в машине, Хань тихо обратился к напарнику.

— Ифань, не злись на него. Это ведь правда была моя затея.

Ву даже не взглянул в его сторону, сухо бросив:

— Доброй ночи, Хань.

Виновато взглянув на Тао, Лу закрыл дверь, оставляя напарника и медиума вдвоем.

* * *

Всю дорогу до дома Ифань и Тао молчали. Даже когда машина остановилась во дворе дома парня, они оставались в тишине. Хуан не спешил выходить, а Ву его не выгонял. Спустя пять минут, студент со вздохом спросил:

— Почему вы так ненавидите то, чем я занимаюсь?

— Ты здесь совсем не причем. Это оплошность Ханя, а не твоя. Если он хочет стать хорошим полицейским, он должен научиться действовать сам и брать ответственность за свои действия.

— Но я могу вам помочь, разве это недостаточная причина сделать это? Провести один разговор с призраком от меня не убудет. К тому же вы не знаете, будет ли это полезно.

Ифань нахмурился, сжимая руки на руле.

— Не нужно это делать!

Вновь сердясь, Тао открыл дверь, выходя, не став даже дослушивать полицейского. Чертыхнувшись, Ву выскочил следом, бросившись за медиумом.

— Тао, подожди! Я просто не хочу сделать хуже!

Остановившись, Хуан обернулся. Ифань встал на расстоянии пары шагов.

— Как я могу сделать вам хуже? Если это не принесет пользы, вы продолжите свое расследование и только.

Опустив голову, полицейский устало вздохнул:

— Я имел в виду, хуже станет тебе. Вчера после разговора с тем духом в лесу, ты стал бледнее и это явно отнимает у тебя силы и… — полицейский замолчал, но затем с какой-то безысходностью договорил, — я всё равно найду этого преступника. Любой ценой. Поэтому тебе нет нужды причинять себе вред. Это не твоя проблема, поэтому не истязай себя. Доброй ночи.

Развернувшись, Ву направился обратно к машине, под ошеломленным взглядом Хуана. Спохватываясь, Тао впопыхах сокращает разделявшее их расстояние, хватая Ифаня за руку.

Полицейский быстро оглядывается, с ужасом видя заполнившее чужие глаза удивление, а в следующий миг ноги медиума подкашиваются, и он падает на колени, но прежде чем он успевает полностью рухнуть на землю, Ву, в первый миг и сам покачнувшийся, успевает подхватить студента, присаживаясь рядом.

Обычно спокойные черты лица стираются, как меняется и взгляд. Обхватывая Тао за поясницу, укладывая себе на плечо, второй рукой полицейский убирает упавшие на лицо пряди, прижимаясь губами к макушке парня, вдыхая его запах, едва слышно шепча:

— Ещё рано, Тао. Потерпи совсем чуть-чуть. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, милый. Дай мне ещё немного времени. Мы справимся вместе, но дай мне защитить тебя от них.

Поднимаясь, беря парня на руки, Ифань заходит в подъезд и поднимается на лифте до нужного этажа. Не без труда вынув из кармана парня ключи, Ву открывает дверь в квартиру, уверенно заходя внутрь, проходя в спальню, укладывая медиума на кровать. Глядя на лежавшего перед ним студента, полицейский грустно улыбается, заботливо проводя ладонью по волосам.

— Ты всегда спешишь, заставляя меня только сильнее волноваться. Но я не всемогущ, Тао. Да, и Ифаню тоже нужно время, а теперь я даже не знаю, сколько его у нас в запасе.

Опустившись на колени, Ву нависает над Хуаном, склоняясь к его лицу.

— Я молю тебя только не совершить той же глупости, что в последний раз. Я люблю тебя ...Время второй истории.

Ифань закрывает глаза, нежно целуя губы Тао.

* * *

_Конь стремительно мчится через лес, пролетает пшеничное поле и устремляется к городу с возвышавшимся в центре замком. Всадник, совсем ещё молодой золотоволосый юноша лет семнадцати в простой одежде, прижимается к гриве, подгоняя и без того уставшее животное._

_Крестьяне поспешно разбегаются, чтобы не попасть под копыта, из-под которых разлетается в стороны грязь. Кто-то зло кричит ему вслед, посылая в спину проклятья, но ему до этого нет дела. Он боится не успеть, ведь у него так мало времени._

_На въезде в город юноше приходится придержать коня под уздцы, потому что стоявшие у ворот стражники в латах преграждают дорогу._

_Затормозив, парень привстает в стременах, поспешно выпаливая:_

_— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне проехать. Я ищу звездочета._

_— И зачем тебе этот полоумный старец?_

_Юноша сердито сжал губы в тонкую линию, но сразу взял себя в руки._

_— Я хочу пойти к нему в ученики._

_Мужчины оглядели его насмешливыми взглядами, посторонившись._

_— Лучше бы полезным делом занялся, а не на звёздочки глядел._

_Не слушая стражников, юноша хлопнул коня по бокам. Двигаться быстро по узким улочкам со снующими повсюду горожанами не получалось, к тому же периодически приходилось останавливаться, чтобы уточнить дорогу._

_Дом звездочёта находился на противоположной окраине города, похожий на невысокую башню._

_Спрыгнув с коня и привязав его под уздцы к ограде, юноша взбежал на крыльцо, забарабанив по двери. Вскоре перед ним предстала молоденькая девушка в скромном сером платье, фартуке и чепце. Оглядев парня, она недовольно нахмурилась._

_— Доброго дня, что вы хотели?_

_— Мне нужно увидеть звездочета._

_— Он никого не принимает. Уже давно!_

_Служанка хотела захлопнуть дверь, как юноша поспешно выпалил:_

_— Но меня он примет!_

_Остановив дверь на полпути, девушка недоверчиво сощурилась. Стремясь её убедить, юноша добавил:_

_— Он ждет меня._

_Скривившись и бросив быстро: «Я спрошу у хозяина», — служанка закрыла дверь. Отойдя чуть назад, юноша запрокинул голову. Если его не впустят, он готов попытаться залезть по стене, но он обязан увидеть старика любой ценой!_

_С губ срывается вздох облегчения, когда дверь вновь распахивается и служанка просит пройти за ней. Юноша готов сорваться с места и бежать впереди неё, но он послушно двигается позади._

_Распахнув со скрипом одну из дверей, служанка отходит в сторону, хотя в её глазах читается недоумение и любопытство. Поспешно заходя в комнату, юноша останавливается. У окна на лавке в потрёпанном балахоне сидит старик с длинными белоснежными волосами и бородой. Белесые глаза слепо оглядывают комнату. Скрипучим, хриплым голосом он тихо спрашивает:_

_— Кто ты, странник, и что хочешь от меня?_

_Юноша прижимает ко рту кулак, прикусывая его, чтобы не разрыдаться, проходя ближе, падая на колени перед стариком, накрывая покрытые пигментными пятнами дряхлые худые руки с выступавшими венами своими ладонями. От неожиданности звездочет вздрагивает, седые брови приподнимаются, а затем он печально улыбается._

_— Ты всё-таки пришел. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не видел меня таким._

_— Это не важно. Теперь я останусь с тобой._

_— Мне недолго осталось._

_— Всё равно. Я буду с тобой до последнего вздоха._

_Юноша опускает голову старику на колени, прикрывая глаза. По испещренному морщинами лицу текут слёзы, теряющиеся в бороде. Запустив пальцы в золотистые волосы, старик перебирает непослушные, спутанные из-за быстрой езды пряди._

* * *

Моргнув пару раз, Ву оглядывается по сторонам, с недоумением сознавая, что он находится в кресле собственной гостиной.

Последнее что он помнит, это разговор с Хуаном, а вот что было потом, как в тумане.

Встав с кресла, Ифань оглядывается, будто ища следы чужого присутствия, но, как и последние несколько лет, он пребывает в одиночестве.

Не понимая, что происходит, полицейский шагает в ванну, склоняясь над раковиной, нервно умываясь холодной водой. Ему нельзя терять самообладание и здравый рассудок, но с момента, как он только услышал от Ханя о парне медиуме, внутри него нет покоя, лишь безудержное влечение и безумное притяжение.

Выпрямляясь, переводя дыхание, Ифань поднимает взгляд на зеркало и отшатывается назад, вздрагивая.

Отражение смотрит на него испуганным и встревоженным взглядом. Смахивая с лица мокрые капли, Ву спешно выходит из ванной, стараясь не вспоминать на собственном лице чужую насмешливую улыбку, которую он видел всего лишь доли секунды.

Полицейский списывает все на нервы и волнение. Ему срочно нужен отдых, но зайдя в спальню, он останавливается, взирая на кровать с отчаяньем. Смиренно стягивая одежду, Ифань тихо бросает в пустоту:

— Надеюсь, когда-нибудь это закончится…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ланиста - владелец и одновременно управляющий труппы гладиаторов  
> * Рудис (rudis) - деревянный меч, служивший символом освобождения и, вместе с тем, подтверждения высокого гладиаторского мастерства. Гладиаторов получивших рудис именовали рудиариями.


	6. Притяжение. Обреченность

_Если это сон, прошу, позволь проснуться._

_Неужели ты действительно моя судьба?_

_Чувствую, что влюбляюсь в тебя._

_Как судьба, которая мне выпала,_

_Ты зовёшь меня, зовешь,_

_И я не могу скрыться._

_Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня!_

_(Chanyeol & Punch — Stay With Me)_

_И если кто-то тронет тебя, я хочу драться,_

_Но мои руки ломались слишком много раз,_

_Поэтому я обойдусь голосом, я буду чертовски груб,_

_Слова всегда побеждают, но я знаю, что проиграю._

_(Tom Odell — Another Love)_

_Никто из них не жалел о своем выборе. О своем «преступлении»._

_Никогда._

_Но стоило вспомнить миг наказания, как их до сих пор пробирало до дрожи и холодного пота при воспоминании о чудовищной боли. Кроме неё в памяти остались холмы с зеленой травой, их переплетенные пальцы, смазанные фигуры в белом, а так же осознание: впереди их ждет долгая жизнь полная тяжелых испытаний, мучений, лишений и постоянного преследования…_

* * *

С трудом открывая слипавшиеся глаза, Тао медленно попивал растворимый кофе в надежде, что это добавит ему бодрости.

Воспоминания о второй истории Криса навевали тоску, грусть и сожаление, от которых хотелось плакать. Если уже сейчас он чувствует себя таким морально убитым, то что будет дальше?! Видения Криса совершенно отличались от тех, что ему показывали другие духи, поэтому медиум не представлял, что они значили и какую реакцию от него ожидал призрак.

Всеми силами Хуан старался ободрить себя, ведь впереди был целый день, требующий сил: занятия, помощь Лу в деле с ограблением (несмотря на слова Ифаня, Тао всё равно хотел помочь Ханю) и новый сон от Криса.

Прихватив с собой на учебу одну из книг бабушки, в которой описывался обряд призыва духов, медиум покинул квартиру.

Поскольку сессия была всё ближе, Хуану пришлось сосредоточиться на лекциях, отложив изучение обряда. Внимательно слушая лекторов, сосредоточенно конспектируя материал, Тао под конец учебного дня чудилось, что от напряжения у него из ушей вот-вот повалит пар. Но расслабляться было рано, потому что последней парой была физкультура и, к кипящей голове, добавилось ноющее после упражнений тело.

Стоя в душе, парень с довольным видом подставлял лицо теплым струям, полностью сосредоточившись на приятных ощущениях, не замечая, как на него поглядывают обычно игнорировавшие его однокурсники. Переговариваясь и шепчась между собой они, закончив со своими процедурами, направились к выходу. Оставаясь одним из последних, Тао выключил воду, стряхивая с волос капли воды. Проходящие мимо ребята внезапно ему подмигнули, заставив напрячься, но настороженность сменилась недоумением, когда один из них сказал: «Прикольное тату, Хуан, не думал, что ты этим интересуешься».

Оставшись стоять, удивлено глядя им в след, парень опустил взгляд, оглядывая себя с головы до ног. Он с роду никогда не делал тату, даже не задумывался об этом! Не заметив на себе ничего странного, Тао решил, что над ним в очередной раз глупо решили пошутить, и, насупившись, вышел в раздевалку, которую все успели покинуть, оставляя Хуана в одиночестве. Наскоро одевшись, Тао отправил Ханю смс, спрашивая, сможет ли он приехать к нему домой и если да, то в котором часу. Ответ пришел пару минут спустя, когда студент уже ехал домой, уткнувшийся в книгу бабушки, запоминая, что ему потребуется для призыва.

Выйдя из автобуса, Тао первым делом отправился в магазин покупать всё необходимое, с тоской думая, что в этом месяце опять придется затянуть пояс потуже. С трудом верилось, что Лу в итоге ему хоть сколько-нибудь заплатит за работу.

Сразу с порога Хуан взялся за приготовления. Раздвинул мебель в гостиной комнате, освобождая больше места. Расставил по кругу купленные свечи, связав их между собой красными и черными нитями, образовывая кольцо. На нити закрепил листки с заклинаниями, тщательно выписанные им чернилами.

Поскольку с приготовлениями удалось закончить заранее, в оставшееся время Тао сел за учебу.

Ближе к вечеру из прихожей послышался стрекот дверного звонка.

Распахнув дверь, медиум только усмехнулся, при виде вместо одного человека — двух.

— Привет! Честно говоря, я даже не удивлен увидев вас вместе.

Хмурый Хань пожал плечами, пока Ифань протянул Хуану пакет. Растерянно заглянув в него, Тао непроизвольно громко сглотнул.

— Это что?

— Еда. Мы только с работы, да и ты видно нормально не ел. Поэтому раз уж вы все равно упрямитесь, желая вызвать дух этого парня, для начала лучше подкрепиться. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот парень вселился в ваши ослабленные тела.

Тао фыркнул от смеха, отходя в сторону.

— Не думаю, что у него хватит на такое силенок. Ладно, проходите. Я сейчас постараюсь на скорую руку приготовить хотя бы бутерброды.

Хуан поспешно направляется на кухню, под пристальным печальным взглядом Ифаня. Лу, разуваясь, не обращает на напарника внимания, а когда выпрямляется, Ву уже привычно сдержан, стягивая с плеч куртку.

* * *

Тао физически ощущает взгляд Ифаня. Он не помнит, как они разошлись накануне, и он оказался в своей квартире. Но он чувствует, что вчера их отношения изменились, при этом очень сильно. Присутствие Ву успокаивает и придает сил, а когда они пересекаются взглядами, внутри словно растекается теплая патока и тело переполняет эйфорией. Полицейский, кажется, только в эти моменты расслабляется, едва заметно улыбаясь, а в глазах вспыхивают теплые, полные нежности огоньки. Хуан ловит себя на мысли, что предпочел бы, что бы Хань не приходил, и они могли побыть вдвоем. Это становится почти физической необходимостью, но медиум старательно держит себя в руках, стремясь прогнать подобные желания, но в итоге делает поправку «отложить на потом», потому что сопротивляться этому, с каждым взглядом на Ву, хочется всё меньше.

Лу вручает Тао фото убитого парня, подписанное внизу. Студент потирает лоб, вспоминая недавно прочитанное в книге. Положив фото в центр круга из свечей, Хуан оглядывается в поисках спичек, но их нигде нет. Подозревая, что он мог выронить их по пороге домой или забыть в магазине, медиум мрачнеет, но сразу вспоминает о курящем Ву, мгновенно к нему разворачиваясь.

— Одолжишь зажигалку?

Погруженный в собственные мысли, Ифань дернулся от внезапного обращения, возвращаясь к реальности.

— Что?

— Зажигалка. Можешь дать мне её?

— Сейчас.

Полицейский запустил руку в карман, вынимая необходимое. Благодарно кивнув и улыбнувшись, Тао потянулся к протянутой ладони, забирая зажигалку.

Стоит Хуану дотронуться до чужой руки, как перед глазами всплыло не по годам серьезное лицо молодого человека. Несмотря на прекрасную и мягкую внешность, облик незнакомца заставлял цепенеть от страха, пробуждая какое-то слепое безудержное упрямство, выражавшееся в одной мысли: «Я никогда не пожалею об этом. Даже заплатив такую цену!». Между тем парень что-то произнес, но что именно Тао разобрать не смог, для него губы двигались беззвучно. Как только парень заканчивает говорить, Хуана захлестывает невыносимая боль, пропавшая так же внезапно, как появилась.

Взгляд стоявшего перед ним Ифаня полон шока. Опустив уже пустую руку, Ву, будто оглушенный, отошел в сторону, тяжело садясь на край дивана. Полицейский старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на медиума.

Хань, как и секунду назад, стоит у окна, с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривая круг из свечей, а значит видение длилось долю мгновения.

Хуан сжимает в ладони зажигалку, понимая, что ему нестерпимо хочется бросить всю эту затею и просто забраться на колени к Ифаню, прижавшись как можно ближе. А всё потому, что из-за увиденного, где-то глубоко внутри становится дико страшно, и объятия Ву кажутся единственным безопасным местом во вселенной, как Ноев ковчег во время великого потопа.

— Тебе нужно зажечь свечи.

Выходя из своего состояния задумчивости, Тао понимает, что полицейский обращается к нему, но при этом до сих пор не рискует смотреть ему в глаза. Сейчас спокойный и собранный Ву выглядит подавленным и уставшим, в некоторой мере даже измученным и отчего-то немного виноватым. Создается впечатление, что на его плечах лежит какой-то огромный неподъемный груз.

Медиум возвращается к свечам, зажигая их слегка дрожащими руками, начиная после этого читать заклятие призыва.

Совершая все действия, он чувствует себя отстраненным. Он практически не запоминает призыв духа и сам разговор с ним. Парень просто дублирует слова покойного, который признается, что во время драки смог сдернуть с грабителя маску и узнал в нем живущего неподалеку юношу, частенько заглядывавшего в их кафе. К сожалению ни имени, ни возраста, ни места жительства, умерший не знал. Тем не менее, он постарался, как можно более детально описать его внешность.

Цепко слушавший речь Тао Хань, быстро записывал всё себе в блокнот.

Закончив говорить, призрак растворился в воздухе. Осев на пол, Хуан потер внезапно взмокший лоб.

— Всё. Он ушел.

Лу благодарно улыбнулся, заталкивая записную книжку в собственный рюкзак, а у медиума после такой беседы голова шла кругом, потому что оказывается призыв забирает раз в десять больше сил, чем просто разговор с пришедшим духом.

— Оставь его, не видишь ему плохо из-за твоей дурацкой идеи.

У Тао нет сил обернуться и посмотреть на Ифаня, говорившего с такой ненавистью к Ханю, что Лу невольно сжался. Хуан хотел заступиться за парня, но просто не нашелся что сказать, потому что его подняли на руки и отнесли в соседнюю комнату. Аккуратно уложив на кровать.

Выпрямившись, Ву вновь отвернулся, не смотря на медиума заговорив:

— Прости. Я наведу порядок, а ты отдыхай.

— Ты не обязан.

— Считай это небольшой компенсацией за затраченные силы.

Так и не посмотрев на медиума, Ву вышел из комнаты. Хуана знобило, и во всем теле была ломота. Проворочавшись несколько минут, Тао все-таки смог уснуть.

* * *

Картины сменяли одна другую неимоверно быстро, точно мелькавшие кадры кинофильма.

Бескрайние зеленые холмы и стоявший на одном из них человек с длинными черными волосами в светлой мантии. Маленький Тао бежал к нему, задыхаясь от безудержного восторга и радости. В следующий миг человек на холме обернулся, улыбнувшись. Медиум не без труда узнал в его чертах Ифаня. Хуан по-детски счастливо засмеялся, хлопая в ладоши.

В следующем кадре Тао был старше, он с интересом смотрел на меч в ножнах, закрепленных на поясе Ифаня. Мальчишка пытался дотронуться до него, но старший отрицательно качал головой.

После медиум видел, как они лежали на холме о чем-то разговаривая, Тао перевернулся на бок, придвигаясь ближе к Ифаню, принявшемуся ласково перебирать пряди его волос.

Во всех отрывках они были вдвоем то разговаривая, то просто обнимая друг друга. Хуан понимал, что время было разное, потому что он становился старше. Если вначале он глядел на старшего снизу вверх, в итоге он был вровень с Ву. При этом сам Ифань ничуть не менялся, только глаза становились серьезней и мудрее.

Идиллия оборвалась совершенно внезапно. Когда заслышав чужие шаги они, привычно болтавшие на лугу, поднялись на встречу приближавшимся. Ифань пытался задвинуть Тао себе за спину, но парень только сжал чужую руку, вставая рядом со старшим.

Их было около десяти. Облаченных в белоснежные мантии до земли. На поясе у каждого был огромный меч. Впереди них стоял парень, которого Тао увидел, дотронувшись до Ву. Он оглядывал стоявшую перед ним пару спокойно и холодно, что-то у них спрашивая.

Ответ Ифаня и Тао был коротким, но явно не устроившим пришедших. Помрачнев, парень опустил руку, указывая на землю.

Ифань опустился первым, но держал голову высоко. Не раздумывая, Тао встал на колени рядом с ним, беря старшего за руку, переплетая пальцы. Ву сжал их в ответ. Парень перед ними от подобного жеста стал намного мрачней.

Дальше все было смазанным, потому что двое из пришедших прошли им за спины вынимая мечи. Хуан чувствовал только рывок, но не смог понять, что произошло. Его дернули за руку? В следующий миг солнечные лучи сверкнули на лезвии двух мечей, а тело пронзила неистовая боль. Ифань как можно крепче сжал его пальцы. Никто из них не посмел вскрикнуть, принимая свое наказание.

Рухнув на траву, медиум закусил губу, тяжело и сбивчиво дыша. В глазах все плыло, рядом слышался странный хлопающий звук, но Тао смотрел лишь на Ву, лежавшего рядом и так же глядевшего на него. На всё ещё сцепленные пальцы между их телами стекала кровь.

После этого, всё оборвалось, сменяясь непроглядной темнотой.

* * *

Когда медиум приходит в себя за окном сгущается вечерний сумрак. В квартире кроме него никого нет, зато везде идеальный порядок, а на плите готовый ужин. Выбивается из всего этого только зажигалка оставшаяся лежать в кухне на подоконнике и несколько окурков в мусорном ведре. Подойдя к окну, Тао прикрыл глаза, представляя, как ранее здесь стоял Ифань, привычно нервно куривший и напряженно встревоженный. Хуан был уверен, что Ву переживает за него, хотя причин этого объяснить не мог.

Сев за стол, Тао задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столу. Он не сделал ничего дурного, но почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым перед Ифанем. Ему неимоверно хотелось вновь увидеть полицейского, словно между ними существовала незримая цепь, притягивающая Хуана к Ву.

Погруженный в мысли, студент не заметил, как за противоположной стороной стола появился Крис. Опустив голову поверх сложенных рук, он задумчиво рассматривал парня.

Заметив, наконец, духа, Тао удивленно приподнял брови. Обычно он всегда чувствовал появление призрака, но не в этот раз. Легко улыбнувшись, Крис выпрямился:

— Привет.

— Привет.

Впервые Хуан чувствовал смущение и неловкость, находясь вместе с призраком. Взглянув в сторону зажигалки, которую медиум переложил на стол возле себя, дух нахмурился. Заметив это, Тао виновато поджал губы, словно он изменил Крису, хотя вряд ли так можно было сказать об их отношениях. Не став комментировать увиденное, призрак спросил:

— Готов к следующей истории?

— Пожалуй. Хотя я всё ещё не понимаю, что они значат. Может покажешь все сразу?

— Я опасаюсь, что это может тебе навредить. Поэтому и показываю их поочередно.

Раздумывая над словами духа, Тао коснулся пальцами зажигалки Ифаня, неспешно её поглаживая. Такое простое действие успокаивало и помогало собраться с мыслями.

Встав из-за стола, Хуан решительно взглянул на Криса.

— Тогда закончим с этим поскорее.

Призрак грустно улыбнулся.

— Так не терпится избавиться от меня?

— Что? Нет! Как ты мог так подумать!

— Прости, прости. Я понимаю, просто вырвалось.

Не желая продолжать неприятный разговор, насупившись, Тао вернулся в спальню. Раздраженно стянув с себя футболку, Хуан прошел к шкафу, вынимая из него пижаму.

Коря себя за свои слова, Крис вошел следом, желая ещё раз извиниться. Увидев стоявшего к нему спиной Тао, призрак встал на месте, как вкопанный. Вид проступавшего на спине парня черного рисунка вызывал на лице духа суверенный ужас, ведь он был наполовину завершен.

Подойдя ближе к медиуму, Крис тихо произнес:

— Тао. Знаешь. На самом деле я влюблен в тебя с того дня, как мы встретились в доме твоей бабушки.

Замерев, дыша через раз, Хуан неуверенно обернулся.

— Крис. Мне жаль. Я тоже люблю тебя, но… это странно, пожалуй. Сейчас я больше люблю Ифаня. Хотя абсолютно ничего о нем не знаю.

Крис хмыкнул, склонив голову, опустив взгляд в пол.

— Я понимаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал о моих чувствах.

— Хорошо.

Неуверенно кивнув, Тао надел пижаму и забрался в кровать. Сев рядом с ним, Крис окинул его печальным взглядом. Хуан нервно сжимал край одеяла и был полностью зажатым. Чтобы его немного ободрить дух вымученно улыбнулся.

— Я хочу тебя попросить кое о чем, Тао. Отпускай потерянное, какой бы сильной не была боль от утраты. Двигайся вперед, несмотря на сожаления. Тот, кто сделает всё для твоего счастья, будет счастлив, зная, что ты не опускаешь руки двигаясь дальше. Мы платим большую цену за простые вещи, но оно стоит этого. Всегда.

Договорив, Крис дотронулся до лица озадаченного студента, призывая его закрыть глаза. Опустив веки, Тао всё ещё пытался осмыслить сказанное, но его губ привычно коснулось покалывающее чувство и сознание буквально вырвало из тела, дернув за грань.

* * *

_Смуглая кожа и пленительно подведенные темные глаза, пухлые губы и дорогие одежды, подчёркивающие великолепную фигуру. Он не зря считался одним из красивейших актеров Константинополя, а может и всей Византии. Вся знать желала увидеть его в своей постели. Мужчины и женщины пожирали его взглядами всякий раз, стоило ему оказаться перед ними. Но он лишь насмешливо улыбался, когда ему обещали драгоценности и всевозможные дары за одну совместную ночь. Он был ниже их по рангу, но все знали, что этот драгоценный камень был неприкосновенен, являясь фаворитом одного из принцев, а потому их желание проучить зарвавшегося парня было неисполнимо. Принц, восьмой в очереди на престол, был ласков лишь со своим любовником, с остальными он мог быть крайне жесток, поэтому любого, кто рискнул бы причинить вред ему или его возлюбленному ожидала жестокая кара. Лишь император и наследные принцы могли хоть как-то повлиять на него._

_Откинувшись на шелковые простыни, актер томно улыбнулся, поглаживая покрытую испариной грудь принца._

_— Не желаете ли немного вина, мой принц? Или принести вам фруктов?_

_Облизнувшись, мужчина сильнее прижал к себе засмеявшегося парня._

_— Я бы лучше съел тебя._

_Поцеловав губы любовника, актер провел носом вдоль шеи, целуя чувствительное место за ушком._

_— Мой принц слишком ненасытный._

_— Имею право. Стоит урвать больше, пока есть возможность._

_Став серьезней, актер отстранился, заглядывая в глаза принца._

_— Вас что-то гложет?_

_— Я разговаривал с императором, он хочет женить меня на дочери какого-то посла._

_Распахнув глаза, актер сел на постели._

_— Нас хотят разлучить?_

_Оглядывая нагого любовника, принц улыбнулся, садясь следом, притягивая актера к себе и страстно целуя. Прижимаясь ближе к мужчине, парень томно простонал. Оторвавшись от сладких губ, принц усмехнулся._

_— Не тревожься так. Разумеется, я отказался от этого предложения._

_Актер грустно улыбнулся, опуская голову на крепкое плечо._

_— Я понимаю, что они ждут от вас наследника, а я его дать вам не могу._

_— Даже если я женюсь на ком-то, я пересплю со своей женой лишь однажды, чтобы она зачла. А лучше отдам кому-нибудь другому, чтобы не разбивать твое сердце. Ты же знаешь, что моя душа и тело принадлежат только тебе, — опустив руку на спину актера, принц провел пальцами по темному рисунку, — Это доказательство того, что мы предначертаны друг другу. В этом мире мне не нужен никто кроме тебя._

_Смягчившись, актер вновь приник к губам принца, надавливая ему на плечи, укладывая обратно на кровать и седлая его бедра. Усмехнувшись в поцелуй, мужчина огладил ягодицы любовника, сильнее прижимая его к себе, теряя голову от близости, полностью отдаваясь страсти._

* * *

_Спускаясь по мраморной лестнице в сад, актер счастливо улыбался. Всякий раз после встреч с возлюбленным ему казалось, что он мог оторваться от земли и воспарить. Пусть окружающие считали это лишь интрижкой, которая рано или поздно сойдет на нет, мужчина и юноша знали, что их чувства намного сильнее._

_Присев в тени персикового дерева, актер прислонился к теплой коре, прикрыв глаза. Они обещали встретиться здесь после того, как принц вернется от императора, пожелавшего возобновить прежний разговор. И хотя юношу тревожили беседы о свадьбе его возлюбленного, он верил ему слепо и предано._

_Тихий шорох поблизости заставил актера распахнуть глаза и вскочить на ноги, но с тем, чтобы заметить чужое присутствие, он опоздал. Тонкое лезвие ножа быстро скользнуло по его животу. Упав на колени, юноша застонал от боли. Сверху послышался холодный голос:_

_— Теперь ты не будешь мешать планам императора, щенок. Не волнуйся, ты умрешь быстро. Яд сделает свое дело._

_Завалившись на бок, актер прикрыл глаза, безуспешно зажимая рану руками. Умирая, он с мукой думал не о своей прервавшейся жизни, а о той боли, что придется вынести его возлюбленному после его утраты._

* * *

Поправляя лямку рюкзака по пути в университет, Тао с тоской думает, не будет ли жестоко попросить Криса прекратить показывать ему эти сны-видения. Впереди ещё четыре истории, но он уже не хочет их видеть. Проснувшись утром в слезах, он ещё долго приходил в себя, в итоге взяв себя в руки только после порции успокоительного.

Наверное, глупо впадать в истерику из-за сновидения, но Тао кажется, что он сам чувствует эту опьяняющую любовь к принцу и тоску от разлуки, когда его убивают. Хуан не готов переживать это снова и снова, пусть и не на самом деле. Эти видения с каждым разом будто убивают его в реальности. Если бы было возможно, он действительно предпочел отказаться от просмотра этих историй, но он обещал Крису помочь ему покинуть этот мир, а значит придется терпеть до конца.

Хотя у сегодняшнего сна было ещё одно странное последствие. Проснувшись, Тао неистово хотел увидеть Ифаня. Как потерявшийся в пустыне жаждет испить воды, так и он нуждался в том, чтобы оказаться рядом с полицейским. Были ли у Ву хоть немного схожие эмоции?

Тао настолько одурманен мыслями о Ифане, что весь день проводит как в забытье, а покидая здание университета, вместо того, чтобы идти домой, бредет в совершенно неизвестном направлении, сжимая в кармане прихваченную из дому зажигалку. Его не останавливает даже начавшийся дождь. Он упрямо приходит в незнакомый двор и остается в нем стоять. Разум твердит ему, что стоит идти домой или хотя бы укрыться от пронизывающих капель, но Хуан отмахивается от благоразумия ведомый чем-то сродни инстинкту. Медиум просто знает, что он должен быть здесь, потому что у него мало времени перед чем-то неизбежным.

Прохожие, пробегая под зонтами, с опаской поглядывают на стоявшего под ливнем парня, а Тао просто сжимает в одной руке лямку рюкзака, а во второй зажигалку и ждет неизвестно чего.

Это похоже на безумие — не двигаясь насквозь промокать под дождем на протяжении нескольких часов, пока блеклый из-за туч дневной свет не темнеет, перетекая в сумерки.

Медиум улыбается, чувствуя облегчение, когда во двор на полной скорости въезжает знакомое авто, потому что парня уже потряхивает от холода. Едва остановившись, Ифань поспешно выходит из машины, в мгновение ока оказываясь перед Тао, точно на рефлексах стягивая собственную куртку и накидывая её Хуану на плечи. Только после этого он приходит в себя, глядя на кутающегося в его одежду студента. Да и Тао отпускает при появлении причины его странного состояния.

— П-привет!

Медиум нервно улыбается, а полицейский кажется готов закатить глаза и выругаться, но вместо этого тяжело вздыхает, как родитель заставший очередную шалость своего ребёнка.

— Привет. Ты в курсе, что у тебя губы посинели? Сколько ты здесь стоишь?

— Не знаю. Пару часов.

Ифань бегло скользит по лицу Тао, но чтобы не молчать, спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

— И зачем ты пришел? Тот дух вернулся?

Понимая абсурдность своего положение, Хуан тихо шмыгает носом, а затем вытаскивает из кармана зажигалку.

— Он не приходил. Просто ты забыл это у меня.

Осторожно забрав зажигалку, Ву вздыхает:

— Это просто дешевка. Я могу купить другую. Идем, тебе нужно согреться.

Развернувшись, полицейский направляется к ближайшему подъезду, а медиум спешит следом, чувствуя себя как счастливый щенок, что бежит за хозяином.

Едва переступив порог, Ифань отправляет Тао в душ, вручая чистые вещи, а затем идет на кухню, разогревать ужин себе и внезапному гостю.

Отогревшись в ванной, Хуан вскоре присоединяется к хозяину квартиры. Ву хмыкает и улыбается, видя, что его вещи медиуму великоваты, а после ставит перед парнем рюмку коньяка.

— Выпей. Не хватало, чтобы ты простыл или подхватил пневмонию.

Сев за стол, медиум выпивает спиртное, морщась от горечи во рту. Ифань заботливо ставит перед ним тарелку с ужином и только после этого садиться есть сам. Поглядывая на полицейского, Тао крайне медленно ест. Под конец, не желая уходить, он тихо спрашивает:

— Могу я переночевать у тебя? Уже поздно, а добираться далеко.

Ву молчит около минуты, а затем, так же неуверенно, еле слышно отвечает:

— Хорошо. Я постелю тебе в гостиной, если ты не против?

— Конечно. Спасибо.

После ужина Тао в качестве благодарности вызывается вымыть посуду. Полицейский уходит расстилать постель. Намывая тарелки и палочки, Хуан думает, что даже сейчас Ифань старается его избегать, хотя заметно, что его тянет к медиуму ничуть не меньше.

Когда студент выключает воду и оборачивается, Ву стоит позади, наблюдая за гостем. Кивая в сторону комнаты, полицейский сдержанно бросает:

— Пойдем. Всё готово.

Понурив голову, Тао плетется следом за Ифанем, искренне не понимая такую отстраненность. Хуан послушно ложится на застеленный диван, желая полицейскому доброй ночи, получая такое же пожелание в ответ. Как только гаснет свет, медиум думает, что вся его жизнь постоянно вертится вокруг ночей, духов и потустороннего мира. Живет ли он своей собственной жизнью? Скорее нет. Привычка постоянно помогать духам сделала его безотказным для живых. Днем он ходит в университет, пытаясь быть как все, но это у него не выходит. Каждый его день принадлежит другим либо является нелепой иллюзией.

Мысли привычно перетекают одна в другую. Желания спать совершенно нет. Тао хочется встать и пробраться в комнату Ифаня, он уверен, что только рядом с полицейским сможет спокойно уснуть, но судя по отстраненности Ву, его не обрадует такое навязчивое поведение.

Сложно сказать, сколько времени Хуан ворочается: то ли пару минут, то ли пару часов. Услышав в стороне шорох, Тао старательно притворяется спящим, в темноте наблюдая как Ифань, выйдя из спальни, проходит на кухню, откуда вскоре слышится тихий щелчок открытого окна и вскоре веет прохладой. Хуан лежит ещё какое-то время, но признавая, что все усилия заснуть тщетны, следует за Ву, останавливаясь в дверях.

Ифань стоит к нему боком, куря возле окна, прислонившись бедром к подоконнику.

— Не спится?

Тао задерживает дыхание, потому что вот так, в темноте, слушая голос Ифаня ему кажется, что это Крис обращается к нему, а не Ву. От этого по коже бегут мурашки. Неуверенно делая шаг вперед, Хуан старается избавиться от своего наваждения, но его голос всё равно звучит взволнованно и напугано.

— Как и тебе. Ты много куришь?

Ифань затягивается, отводя взгляд от силуэта в темноте в сторону окна, и медленно выдыхает, выпуская дым.

— Только последнее время. Говорят, это успокаивает нервы. Хотя стоило бы бросить…

Медиум делает ещё один нервный шаг, потому что человек перед ним манит его, а разум вновь затягивает странной поволокой.

— Это из-за проблем на работе?

Ву нервно втягивает воздух и резко тушит сигарету в пепельнице.

— К несчастью дело совершенно не в работе.

Еще один шаг, после которого Хуану не без труда удается заставить себя остановиться. На таком расстоянии Тао видит блестящие в темноте глаза полицейского и грустную улыбку. Медиум не уверен, что Ву поймет, но все-таки расстроенно произносит:

— У меня сопротивляться этому не получается, а тебе? Ты чувствуешь это?

Тао слышит тихий смешок и видит, как Ифань сжимает руку в кулак.

— Это сложно, но я ещё пытаюсь.

Напрягаясь всем телом, Хуан еле слышно выдыхает:

— А стоит ли?

Медиум, как в самом себе, чувствует внутреннюю борьбу Ву, который старается держаться, но скользит по самому краю, потому что сопротивляться их влечению непросто сложно, а практически невозможно.

Чувствуя разочарование, Тао готов развернуться и уйти, но вместо этого делает ещё один шаг вперед, который становится фатальным для терпения Ифаня. Всего один рывок, чтобы почувствовать чужие объятия и губы.

В головах парней ни единой мысли. Хаотичное движение до спальни. Разбросанные вещи. И желание впитать в себя как можно больше от каждого прикосновения. Тао дышит часто и сбивчиво, его накрывает с головой от остроты ощущений. Ему кажется, что он родился на свет только для того, чтобы встретить Ифаня, чтобы быть с ним. И от осознания того, что они вместе, его захлестывает эмоциями до выступающих на глазах слёз. Ву сцеловывает соленые капли, шепча что-то нежное и успокаивающее, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы даже случайно не причинить любимому вред. Вокруг все кружится в сумасшедшем хороводе, а Хуана настолько заполняет любовь и счастье, что достигая апогея чувств и наслаждения, медиуму, как наяву, чудятся расправленные за спиной крылья. Все проблемы, переживания, напасти исчезают без следа, потому что если Ифань будет рядом с ним, его не испугает даже смерть.

* * *

Крис стоит у стены, расстроенно глядя на спящую на кровати пару. Голова Тао лежит на плече Ифаня, а сам медиум обнимает Ву за грудь. Призрак выглядит потерянным и уже с полчаса не двигается с одного места. Он должен закончить начатое, пока рисунок на обнаженной спине Хуана не проступил окончательно, но Крис опаздывает и это худшее, что может быть. Как бы дух не хотел ускорять ход событий, из-за того, что Тао с Ифанем вместе, ему придется быстрее открыть медиуму истории. Показать всё сразу призрак не рискнет, ведь это разобьет парню сердце, но медлить больше нельзя. Сегодня он покажет Хуану две истории, оставив самые тяжелые напоследок. Может быть, это действительно сработает, и он сумеет спасти Тао жизнь.

Пройдя нетвердым шагом к кровати, Крис склоняется вперед, дотрагиваясь рисунка на спине. Тао морщится и ведет плечом, но быстро затихает. Отстраняясь, призрак опускается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к кровати, вытягивая ноги и откидывая назад голову.

* * *

_Зимней ночью в начале года в небольшом городе Прованса жена портного родила двойню. Две очаровательные девочки, похожие на двух ангелочков, постоянно державшиеся своими крохотными ручками друг за друга._

__

_Малышки быстро росли на радость родителям и соседям. Всегда вместе. Всегда вдвоем. Увидеть их порознь было исключительной редкостью, потому что дети не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг._

_Добрые, послушные, заботливые крошки были любимицами не только семьи, но и соседей. Дети были схожи как две капли воды с русыми кудряшками, серыми глазами, острыми носиками и пухлыми губами. Маленькие красавицы определенно в будущем должны были стать привлекательными девушками, а затем и женщинами._

_Родители считали своих дочерей небесным даром, особенно после того, как детям исполнилось по семь лет и на их спинах появились удивительные родимые пятна, точно вырисованные черной краской. Хотя поскольку узор проступал постепенно, сплетаясь из разных пятен, было сложно сказать, на что он походил, то ли языки пламени, то ли перья, то ли облака. Такой рисунок был их единственным различием. У одной девочки он находился между позвоночником и лопаткой с правой стороны, а у второй с левой._

_Однако родительское счастье длилось не долго. До того, как детям исполнилось девять, города Прованса захлестнула чума, унесшая жизни 100 тысяч человек, среди которых оказались и двойняшки._

_До последнего момента, лежа в кровати рядом друг с другом, девочки крепко держались за руки._

_После их смерти, омывая тела, родители были растеряны и шокированы. Родимые пятна сложились в четкие рисунки, являясь зеркальным отражением друг друга. Впервые портной и его жена осознали, насколько необычными на деле были их дети._

* * *

Слушая тихие поскуливания Тао, Крис закрыл глаза, тихонечко заплакав. Он чувствовал боль парня, как свою собственную.

* * *

_Дворцовая зала мерцала огнями. В хрустальных люстрах сверкали отблески многочисленных свечей. Господа в камзолах кружились в вальсе с дамами в пышных платьях. Не участвующие в танцах развлекали себя разговорами._

_Стоя у стены, молодой офицер неотрывно наблюдал за юной девушкой, для которой это был всего лишь второй выход в свет. Он заметил её ещё в прошлый раз, такую хрупкую, робко улыбавшуюся приглашавшим её на танец кавалерам. Тогда ему не хватило смелости подойти, к тому же они не были знакомы, и ему совершенно не хотелось нарушать этикет._

_— Вместо того чтобы просто смотреть, стоило бы начать общаться._

_Подошедший после танца высокий юноша, окинул друга насмешливым взглядом._

_— Тогда, быть может, ты нас представишь, дружище? Всё-таки это бал твоей семьи._

_— Если дело только в этом, то не вижу повода отказываться. Как не помочь по уши влюбившемуся другу._

_Офицер воздержался от упрека и молча последовал за другом. Уже издали заметив их, девушка смущенно улыбнулась, сжимая в руках веер. Обрамленные темными пушистыми ресницами кошачьи глаза внимательно наблюдали за ними._

_Остановившись перед девушкой и её матерью, высокий парень обворожительно улыбнулся, заводя непринужденную беседу, представляя другу гостей его родителей._

_В пол уха слушая болтовню своей матери с сыном хозяев дома, девушка не отрывала взгляда от второго молодого человека. Высокий, голубоглазый с золотистыми волосами, одетый в офицерский мундир. Выждав подходящий момент, парень протянул девушке руку._

_— Могу я пригласить вас на танец?_

_Бросив быстрый взгляд на мать, едва заметно кивнувшую, девушка присела в реверансе, беря предложенную руку. Одно прикосновение и расширившиеся зрачки обоих._

* * *

_Столь быстрый брак вызвал в обществе бурю слухов и сплетен. Каждый считал своим долгом сказать, что причина этому в тайно проведенной ночи, в итоге которой девушка забеременела и, чтобы спасти её честное имя, родителям пришлось в срочном порядке устраивать свадьбу._

_Пока же окружающие перемывали молодоженам косточки, они никого не слушали, наслаждаясь друг другом. И хотя их родных омрачали царившие слухи, видя по уши влюбленную пару, они просто за них радовались._

_Спустя несколько месяцев, никого не удивила новость о беременности девушки. Сказать, что будущие родители были счастливы, значит не сказать ничего. И прежде не разлучные, теперь они словно срослись в одно целое, не отходя друг от друга ни на шаг, с нетерпением ожидая пополнения в их семействе, заранее выбирая имена и обустраивая детскую._

* * *

_— Как сыны Дании, мы не можем оставаться в стороне! Наша Родина нуждается в нас!_

_Двое молодых людей сидели в гостевой комнате у камина. И пока один из них явно кипел от жажды сражений, второй только хмурился, в итоге мрачно выдав:_

_— Моя семья нуждается во мне больше. Совсем скоро у нас будет ребенок, и я не хочу оставлять их одних._

_— Все знают, как вы любите друг друга, но ты офицер, и тебе в любом случае придется присоединиться к армии. Наши корабли не могут свободно передвигаться по морю из-за проклятых англичан, мы не можем позволить им творить подобные бесчинства. Мы обязаны дать им отпор!_

_Пока его друг вновь взялся за разглагольствования о значимости их участия в войне, будущий отец неотрывно глядел на языки пламени, пожиравшие поленья. Он заранее знал исход своего участия в войне._

* * *

_Когда на пороге комнаты появился высокий мужчина в черном камзоле, виновато взиравший на девушку, державшую на руках ребёнка, она сразу поджала губы, опуская глаза. Его речь была короткой, но она её даже не услышала. Всё что осталось в её памяти, тихое: «Я сожалею…»._

_Оставшись в одиночестве, беззвучно роняя слёзы, девушка прижалась губами ко лбу спящего малыша, единственной оставшейся нити, связывавшей её с супругом._


	7. Пути Господни неисповедимы

_Ты — все, чего я хотел._

_Шрамы — все, что я когда-либо знал._

_(Cary brothers — ride)_

_Я никогда не позволю тебе пропасть,_

_Я буду с тобой навсегда,_

_Я буду рядом и пройду через все,_

_Даже если ради этого мне придётся умереть…_

_(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus — Your Guardian Angel)_

— У меня есть подозреваемый.

Ифань буквально впился взглядом в подошедшего Ханя.

— И каковы основания для подозрения?

— Я вчера прошелся по тому району и заметил подозрительного парня. Он подходит под описание данное призраком.

— Даже если так, то только по одним подозрениям мы его задержать не можем. К тому же ты мог и ошибиться.

— Давай просто понаблюдаем за ним. Я уверен, что он и есть нападавший! — видя скептический взгляд Ву, Хань добавил, — Просто поверь мне хотя бы один раз.

Ещё немного помолчав, Ифань всё-таки решил согласиться.

— Хорошо. Давай понаблюдаем за ним сегодня, но если ничего подозрительного не будет, продолжим расследование в другом направлении.

Лу согласно кивнул, не скрывая собственной радости.

Отвернувшись от стажера, Ву достал из кармана телефон, набирая Тао смс, что сегодня они не смогут увидеться. Убедившись, что сообщение ушло, Ифань опустил руку с гаджетом, тихо выдыхая, думая о том, что им с Хуаном на деле нужно очень серьезно поговорить. Если их время на исходе, то следует расставить все точки над i.

* * *

Потирая глаза, Тао шел по улице. Очередные видения Криса пробуждали желание упасть и забарабанить ногами по земле, крича: «Прекрати! Остановись! Хватит меня мучить!». Каждый новый сон, будто затягивал на его шее петлю, не давая дышать.

Остановившись на перекрестке, Хуан наблюдал за обратным отсчетом светофора. Кроме него на переходе стоял только пожилой мужчина, хотя в середине дня отсутствие народу в центре города было по меньшей мере странным.

Мигнув очередной раз, светофор сменил цвет на зеленый. Студент безмятежно шагнул вперед, но опустившаяся на плечо рука дернула его назад, чудом спасая от машины, пронесшийся перед носом медиума. Удивленно моргнув, Тао растерянно уставился на светофор, который точно отмотал время назад и заново вел отсчет, горя красным.

Оглянувшись на остановившего его мужчину, Хуан удивился его пристальному, проникавшему в душу взгляду, который казался неуловимо знакомым и родным.

— Не стоит спешить на встречу смерти, Тао.

Удивленно теряясь, парень растерянно спросил:

— Мы знакомы?

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Думаю, да. Я очень хорошо знаю тебя и твоего друга Ифаня. Позволишь поговорить с тобой о некоторых важных вещах?

Часто хлопая ресницами, Тао старался понять, кто этот человек и откуда он знает его и Ву.

— Хорошо.

Качнув головой, мужчина жестом указал на тротуар, идущий вдоль дороги.

— Прогуляемся немного?

Сглотнув, Хуан неуверенно побрел за двинувшимся вперед мужчиной.

— Понимаю, что у тебя много вопросов, но думаю, в течение ближайших суток ты получишь ответы на всё, что хочешь узнать. Нам часто кажется, что у нас в запасе много времени. Но тогда, когда мы нуждаемся в нем сильнее всего, его не хватает.

Медиум нахмурился, неуверенно сказав:

— Может вы всё-таки назовете свое имя?

— О! У меня много имен, Тао. И ты их отлично знаешь, но в этот раз речь совершенно не обо мне.

Поджав губы, студент подумал, что возможно этот человек просто сумасшедший и стоит поскорее отделаться от него и уйти, но мужчина внезапно рассмеялся, сказав:

— Большая проблема, не помнить то, что способно спасти жизнь тебе и твоему возлюбленному. У тебя большое сердце, живя на границе жизни и смерти, ты знаешь истинную цену всему этому. Каждый раз наш выбор определяет нашу судьбу. Люди любят оправдывать какие-то события судьбой, случайностью, эффектом бабочки. Всегда проще сказать, что ты не способен истинно влиять на свою жизнь и менять её. Людям свойственно желать перемен единовременно, но чтобы выбрать удачный исход событий порой нужно использовать несколько тысяч вариаций комбинаций реальности. Сложно предугадать, какая из них будет той самой, реализующей желанный результат.

Мужчина хмыкнул своим мыслям и внезапно остановился, развернувшись к медиуму.

— Жаль, что мало кто задумывается о том, что происходящие сегодня события, могут быть следствием принятых нами решений задолго до этого момента.

— Простите, я не очень понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

Грустно улыбнувшись, мужчина скользнул нежным взглядом по лицу Хуана.

— Задолго до твоего рождения, Тао, двое стали заложниками собственного решения. Их оно привело к отчаянию и, как им казалось, безвыходности. Однако, выход из этого замкнутого круга гораздо ближе, чем кажется. Семь считается священным, божественным числом. Числом удачи. Надеюсь, в этот раз вам повезёт. Главное, помни, не всё что ты видишь, является таковым, каким кажется. Не только ты имеешь особенный дар. Верь своему сердцу, оно поможет тебе в самый трудный момент, когда покажется, что это конец.

Студент нахмурился, стараясь запомнить сказанное. Договорив, мужчина взглянул на небо и, вздохнув, добавил:

— Мне пора. Рад был увидеть тебя вновь.

Кивнув, мужчина двинулся прочь. Поддавшись случайному порыву, Хуан шагнул следом, поспешно выпаливая:

— Мы ведь ещё увидимся, правда?

Остановившись, мужчина обернулся, посмеиваясь.

— Разумеется. Ещё не однажды. Просто помните, что я верю в вас. Тогда, пожалуй, мы увидимся раньше, чем ты думаешь.

Навязчивый писк привел Тао в себя. Удивленно глядя на мигавший светофор, Хуан огляделся. Он вновь стоял на перекрестке, но поблизости никого не было. Недоумевая, что произошло, медиум поспешил перейти дорогу.

* * *

— Привет!

Удивленно распахнув глаза, медиум переступил порог. Он никак не ожидал добравшись до дома и открыв дверь сразу увидеть в коридоре Криса.

— Привет! Ты сегодня решил появиться днем?

— Да. Так получилось.

Разувшись, Тао встал перед духом, неловко замявшись, понимая, что если призрак приходил к нему ночью, он мог увидеть его с Ву.

— Крис, я знаю о твоих чувствах и, поэтому я хочу извиниться, что ты увидел меня с Ифанем.

— Я не против, — дух мягко улыбнулся, — К тому же, мне стоит кое в чем признаться. Времени остается так мало, поэтому я надеюсь, ты простишь меня, если я покажу тебе две истории сразу?

Опустив голову, Хуан потер шею, сомневаясь.

— Надеюсь, они будут не такими жестокими как предыдущие.

Крис виновато поджал губы.

— Мне жаль, что приходится причинять тебе ими боль. Но иначе нельзя. Закончим со всем сегодня.

— После этого ты уйдешь?

В груди Тао болезненно сжалось сердце. С Крисом их связывало несколько совместных лет. Как бы ни было, дух был его лучшим другом. Тем, кто понимал его буквально с полуслова, кого он мог назвать своей родственной душой.

— Не грусти так, милый, — Крис приблизился к парню, невесомо касаясь щеки медиума, — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. На веки вечные и даже смерть не разлучит нас.

Глядя в полные теплоты глаза духа, студент прикрыл веки. Если бы Крис был материален, то сейчас Тао непременно поцеловал бы его, давая почувствовать, как много он значит для Хуана.

Опустив руку, Крис отошел.

— Идем. Время на исходе…

Открыв глаза, медиум побрел за призраком в спальню.

Остановившись у кровати, дух сжал губы, а затем резко выдохнул:

— Когда мы увидимся вновь, не сердись на меня слишком сильно. Всё что я делал, я делал только ради тебя.

Не раздеваясь забравшись на постель, Тао повернул голову к присевшему на край духу.

— Знаешь, я верю, что люди перерождаются и если нам доведется переродиться в одно время, я надеюсь, мы непременно встретимся вновь.

Крис улыбнулся, не сдержав смешок.

— Обещаю…

Вздохнув, медиум закрыл глаза.

* * *

_Уильям Лингтон являлся журналистом одной из лондонских газет. Каждую неделю он получал свое небольшое жалование за статьи и оплачивал в конце месяца съем маленькой квартирки на окраине города. Мечтая о карьерном росте, Уил представлял, как однажды сможет занять кресло редактора и накопить на собственную большую квартиру. Ему бы главное написать такую статью, которая привлечет к нему внимание и поможет сделать имя._

_Впрочем, удачно найти подходящую тему для статьи выходило не всегда. В очередной раз ища материал для работы, Уил с тревогой думал о поджимающих сроках, когда удача пришла к нему в виде новости о переезде в Лондон перспективного композитора из Беркшира. Талантливый музыкант и весьма привлекательный мужчина, живущий довольно отстраненно, предпочитая уединение обществу. Как удалось выяснить сразу взявшемуся за сбор информации Уильяму, ведущий столь отшельничий образ жизни молодой человек был вынужден переехать в столицу для написания музыки к спектаклю, на премьеру которого непременно съедется вся аристократия._

_Решив поговорить с ком_ _позитором, Лингтон узнал адрес снимаемого музыкантом дома и устремился к нему на встречу. К удивлению Уильяма, прислуги в доме не оказалось, и дверь ему открыл сам хозяин дома. На пару мгновений потеряв дар речи, журналист восхищенно глядел на стоявшего перед ним молодого человека. Молва не врала, композитор действительно был крайне привлекательным. Темноволосый, широкоплечий, высокий с антрацитовыми глазами, композитор вопросительно взирал на застывшего на его пороге юношу. Поскольку внезапный визави не спешил что-то говорить, музыкант раздраженно произнес:_

_— Если вы что-то продаете, то меня это не интересует. Поэтому, до свидания!_

_Придя в себя вместе с захлопнувшейся перед его носом дверью, журналист смутился своего нелепого состояния и вновь позвонил в дверь. Суровый вид музыканта четко говорил, что гостям в этом доме не рады, но Лингтон не желал отступать и, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, поспешно произнес:_

_— Прошу прощения, сэр. Меня зовут Уильям Лингтон. Я журналист и мне бы хотелось написать статью о вас и вашей работе для театра._

_Второй раз дверь захлопнулась даже громче чем прежде, хотя перед этим композитор угрюмо бросил:_

_— Я не даю интервью._

_Ошеломленно стоя на чужом пороге, Уил озадаченно думал над тем, может ли понравится с одного взгляда человек, который при знакомстве умудрился вам нахамить. Решив попытаться позднее, Лингтон спустился с порога и двинулся вниз по улице, не заметив, как из-за сдвинутых штор за ним внимательно наблюдала пара глаз._

* * *

_Следующую попытку поговорить с композитором журналист предпринял назавтра. К его удивлению в этот раз, едва открыв дверь, композитор, будто смиряясь, резко выдохнул:_

_— Доброго дня. Я согласен._

_Улыбнувшись, Уильям протянул мужчине руку._

_— В таком случае позвольте представиться ещё раз. Уильям Лингтон._

_— Кристофер Вуд._

_Пожав протянутую руку, музыкант растерянно отшатывается и, будто в миг охрипнув, сдавленно произнес:_

_— Проходите. Что именно вы желаете узнать?_

_Растерянно глядя на собственную ладонь, журналист выдохнул:_

_— Всё. От начала и до конца. И можете называть меня просто Уил._

_— Тогда для вас я просто Крис._

* * *

_Статья Лингтона имела успех, но самого журналиста внезапное внимание к своей персоне не интересовало. Куда сильнее его заботила дружба с композитором. Уильям приносил Крису газеты и покупал продукты, пока погруженный в работу музыкант творил. Лингтон посмеивался с пекарем и молочником над затворничеством Вуда. Но стоило двери дома композитора закрыться, как скрывшись от чужих глаз и внимания, мужчины снимали маски, упиваясь друг другом. За иллюзией дружбы скрывались более серьезные и глубокие чувства, за которые, если они достигнут огласки, обоих могли пожизненно заточить в тюрьму или подвергнуть химической кастрации. Поэтому Крис старательно поддерживал образ затворника, что на деле было близко к его реальной жизни, а Уильям изображал его друга, вынужденного заботиться о благополучии товарища, чтобы Вуд не заморил себя голодом._

* * *

_— Думаю, вам стоит пройти более тщательное обследование. Столь внезапное появление таких необычных родимых пятен может быть свидетельством редкого заболевания._

_Уильям нахмурился, слушая врача, к которому обратился со своей внезапной простудой. Пообещав выполнить все рекомендации и последовать его совету, Лингтон покинул доктора с предчувствием беды._

_Привычно направившись к Вуду и зайдя в бакалейную лавку, Уильям встретил внезапную неприязнь со стороны находившихся там посетителей. Полные ненависти и злости взгляды ещё долго прожигали его спину после ухода._

_Переступив порог дома Криса, журналист растерянно спросил вышедшего его встретить музыканта:_

_— Что-то случилось? Ты поругался с местными жителями?_

_Вуд мрачно нахмурился, направившись в гостиную. Лингтон последовал за ним._

_— Отказал во внимании мисс Джонс, и она решила разболтать всем о нас с тобой. Разумеется, доказательств у неё нет, ибо болтала она, чтобы насолить._

_— И ты говоришь это так спокойно? Ты хоть представляешь, к чему это приведет?_

_— Уил! Она ничего не сможет доказать. Для всех мы друзья._

_— В любом случае это будет пятном на твою репутацию. Ты можешь потерять контракт с театром._

_— Уильям! Да плевать мне на театр! Мы просто будем все отрицать. Они не докажут наши отношения._

_— Нам нужно хотя бы на время прекратить общаться._

_— Тогда это будет ещё подозрительней._

_Лингтон нахмурился, а после произнес:_

_— Сними рубашку._

_— Что? Зачем? Давай хотя бы поднимемся наверх._

_— Хорошо. Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить._

_Поднявшись в спальню, Крис расстегнул рубашку, сняв её._

_— Повернись спиной._

_Недоумевая, Вуд развернулся. Уильям тяжело вздохнул, опускаясь на кресло в углу._

_— Можешь одеваться._

_— Объяснишься?_

_— Крылья проступают._

_Крис замер, но сразу быстро натянул рубашку, сев на кровать._

_— Они снова не оставляют нас в покое._

_— Это был наш выбор, — помолчав, Уильям добавил, — Жалеешь?_

_Вздохнув, композитор поднялся, пройдя к журналисту, встав на колени у его кресла._

_— Я не жалел об этом ни разу за всё время. Но я чувствую вину за то, что ты вынужден страдать из-за меня. Я должен был заботиться о тебе, оберегать и защищать. Научить всему что знал и умел сам. Дать шанс на будущее. А в итоге вместо этого я обрек тебя на страдания._

_— Ничего. Ведь ты дал мне гораздо больше. Свою любовь. Свою жизнь. Свое крыло._

_— Мы разделили их поровну._

_Придвинувшись ещё ближе, Крис опустил голову на колени Уильяму, позволяя Лингтону поглаживать темную макушку. Журналист хмурился, о чем-то раздумывая. Через какое-то время музыкант задремал, а Уил перестал поглаживать его голову, закрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла. Он знал только один способ остановить появление крыльев, служивших напоминанием о их грехопадении._

* * *

_Когда Вуд проснулся, Уильям мягко улыбнулся ему, огладив скулы и, склонившись, ласково поцеловал. Крис хотел утянуть Лингтона за собой на кровать, но журналист остановил его, упершись в плечо._

_— Мне пора, Крис. Увидимся в следующий раз._

_Тяжело вздохнув, Уил развернулся, быстрым шагом спускаясь на первый этаж и покидая дом растерянного композитора. Оставшись в одиночестве, Вуд, выйдя в коридор, хмуро глядел на закрывшуюся дверь. На сердце было неспокойно. Обычно Уильям никогда не уходил так быстро, практически не прощаясь. Кристофер старался взять себя в руки, ведь причин для тревог не было, но паника внутри всё разрасталась и разрасталась._

_Метнувшись в прихожую, музыкант поспешно выбежал из дома, спеша к автобусной остановке. Стоявшие здесь мужчины, при появлении Вуда скривились, а пара даже зло сплюнула. Крис не был настроен на конфликт, желая поскорее увидеть Уильяма, но мужчины были иного мнения. Пара человек приблизились к композитору, обступив со всех сторон. Один из них пренебрежительно произнес:_

_— Я считал вас достойным человеком, господин Вуд, но поговаривают, что вы с мистером Лингтоном предаетесь плотским утехам._

_Несмотря на собственную нервозность, Кристофер оглядел мужчин сдержанно холодным взглядом._

_— А я считал, что вы, достопочтенные джентльмены, гораздо мудрее того, чтобы верить слухам распускаемым дамой, навязчиво предлагающей себя мужчинам. Мистер Лингтон мой добрый друг и мне неприятно, что из-за нелепых сплетен его и моё доброе имя подверглись сомнению._

_Мужчины переглянулись между собой, потому что кроме слов мисс Джонс никто из них прежде действительно не подозревал музыканта и журналиста. Но разве они действительно не были слишком близки?_

_Пока мужчины размышляли, пытаясь разобраться в своем отношении к композитору, Вуд сдержанно кивнул им и, бросив напоследок: «Извините, но я спешу!», — протиснулся между ними, садясь в подошедший автобус._

_Всю дорогу до дома Лингтона, Крис не находил себе места. Паника накрывала его с головой, заставляя нервозно глядеть на мелькавший за окном Лондон._

_Сойдя на нужной остановке, Вуд, изначально идущий быстрым шагом, перешел на бег, чувствуя, как заходится в тревоге сердце. Достигнув знакомого адреса, взбежав по лестнице в старом доме, Кристофер остановился перед квартирой журналиста, находившейся под самым чердаком. Незамедлительно постучавшись, чтобы Уильям открыл ему, музыкант вздрогнул, потому что замок оказался не заперт и дверь, тихо скрипнув, беспрепятственно отворилась открывая вид на стоявший у окна стол с печатной машинкой, кровать у стены и массивный платяной шкаф._

_Пройдя в квартиру, композитор огляделся, потому что не в привычке Лингтона было оставлять дверь не запертой._

_— Уил?_

_За дверью в ванную послышался какой-то еле слышный звук, и Крис поспешно прошел к ней, толкнув. Защелка оказалась заперта, хотя шума воды не было. И без того охватившая его тревога разрасталась с каждым мгновением. Ещё раз толкнув дверь, Вуд нервно выдохнул:_

_— Уильям! Немедленно открой дверь, — в ванной, как и прежде, царила тишина, которая начинала давить музыканту на уши, — Если ты не откроешь мне, я выбью эту чертову дверь! Слышишь?!_

_Чуткого слуха достиг судорожный вздох и еле слышный щелчок, вместе с которым сердце Криса оборвалось и он, рванувшись, постарался выбить дверь плечом._

_— Не смей! Слышишь, Уил! Не смей! Не вздумай! Я умоляю тебя, не делай это!_

_Петли натужно скрипели, но отказывались впускать музыканта, который за мгновение стал единым комком нервов, страха и паники._

_Выстрел громом отразился в ушах Криса и он, точно обезумев, со всей силы ударил плечом в злополучную преграду, отчаянно закричав:_

_— Нет!!!_

_Громыхнув о стену, дверь распахнулась. На трясущихся ногах войдя внутрь, Вуд прошел к ванной, рухнув перед ней на колени и зарыдав. Съехав на дно, Уильям лежал с простреленной головой. На светлом борте багровел кровавый след._

_Узор на спине Уила, как и Криса, остался незавершенным._

* * *

Ифань просыпается от болезненного тычка в бок, шипя и морщась. Хань сердито смотрит на него, негодуя.

— Как ты можешь спать в такой ответственный момент!

Однако Лу быстро остывает, потому что Ву устремляет в его сторону такой злой взгляд, каким никогда прежде на него ни смотрел. Ханю даже кажется, что напарник его сейчас убьет, и он спешит перевести его внимание от себя, робко указывая в сторону кафе, в котором находился их подозреваемый.

— Они уже закрываются.

— И что? Твой подозрительный тип уходит с остальными. Так что ты ошибся! Да даже если это он, то так скоро после убийства он на дело снова не пойдет, если только он не идиот!

Ифань был не просто зол, он был в бешенстве. Ему бы ещё хотя бы 5 минут!

Притихший было Лу внезапно оживился, выдохнув:

— Ок, в таком случае он идиот.

Проследив за его взглядом, Ву с тоской подумал, что теперь ему даже не придраться к стажеру. Завернувший было в подворотню, якобы уходя, подозреваемый, быстрым шагом шел обратно, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Людей на улице не было, а полицейских, сидевших на противоположной стороне дороги в машине с тонированными стеклами, парень не видел. Полагая, что рядом никого нет, вор быстро надел на голову шапку с прорезями, залетая в кафе. Подбежав к собравшейся закрыть заведение девушки, он вынул что-то из кармана, начав ей угрожать. Испуганно попятившись, девушка что-то пробормотала, дрожа двинувшись к кассе.

— Надо его брать!

Хань собрался открыть дверь, выбираясь наружу, но Ву дернул его обратно.

— Стой!

— Он же её ограбит!

— Свою прошлую жертву он зарезал ножом, думаешь, увидев тебя, он не возьмет девчонку в заложники? Мы не можем её так подставлять. Возьмем его, когда он выйдет вместе с награбленным. Так этот идиот её хотя бы не тронет!

Скрипнув зубами, Лу нахмурился. Его такое решение не устраивало, но оспорить слова Ву он не мог. Держа руку на двери, готовый в любой миг открыть её и бросится на вора, Хань походил на охотничьего пса, с нетерпением ожидавшего команды «Фас!».

Схватив деньги из рук девушки, преступник выбежал из кафе, бросившись в подворотню. Девушка, не устояв на подкосившихся от страха ногах, села на пол.

— За ним!

Ифань ещё не успел договорить, как Хань уже стартанул. Рванув следом, Ву сделал несколько шагов и затормозил, быстро оглянувшись, точно пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину. Осознание происходящего накрывало с головой. Сжав зубы, полицейский в сомнениях бросил взгляд в сторону подворотни, где уже скрылся Лу. Стремительно пытаясь найти выход, прокручивая происходящее в голове, Ву в итоге яростно рыкнул: «Фак!» и сорвался с места, устремившись вперед по улице. Впереди был поворот, где он, если повезёт, мог перехватить преступника. А жжение в спине четко ему подсказывало, что встрече этой быть.

* * *

Резко сев на кровати, Тао проснулся, прижимая руку к горлу и жадно глотая воздух. Хуана трясло, и он не мог отделаться от ощущения своего лежащего в ванной тела и дула револьвера во рту. А ещё он помнит, как перед тем как застрелиться, он шептал: « _Я отдаю свое крыло тебе…_ ».

Медиум нуждается в ответах, понимая, что от этого зависит слишком многое. Его будто котенка тыкают носом в очевидные вещи, которые он никак не понимает. И с тяжестью приходит осознание, что пока он хотел помочь Крису, помощь требовалась ему самому.

Оглядывая пустую комнату, Тао жалобно зовет Криса, но духа поблизости нет, хотя он обещал показать ещё одну, последнюю, историю. Хуан верит, что именно она расставит всё по местам. Но где ему искать призрака? А главное, почему он похож на Ифаня, ведь Кристофер из видения выглядел иначе.

Спрыгнув на пол, студент оббежал всю квартиру, но нигде не было даже намека на Криса.

Внезапно затормозив, Тао прокрутил в голове недавно увиденное видение и поспешил в ванну, где сдернув кофту, развернулся спиной к зеркалу. На мгновение парень задержал дыхание. С правой стороны виднелся рисунок крыла, для завершения которого не хватало только одной части. С минуту глядя на узор, медиум не мог поверить и уложить в голове тот факт, что это происходило на самом деле.

Когда рисунок будет закончен, он умрет? У Ифаня такой же? Или в итоге умрет Ву? А может они оба?

Сильнее всего Хуан хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы, но их у него не было и не у кого было спросить. В чем вообще была причина появления этих крыльев? Это какое-то проклятие?

В голове сами собой всплыли слова странного мужчины: «Большая проблема, не помнить то, что способно спасти жизнь тебе и твоему возлюбленному».

Тао готов поклясться на чем угодно, что этот человек знал о происходящем. Но кто он такой и откуда знает Хуана и Ву?

Медиума уже выводят из себя все загадки и тайны, которых слишком много.

Надеясь спросить совета у Ифаня, поскольку больше ему не к кому обратиться, студент возвращается в комнату, набирая номер полицейского. Один гудок сменяется другим, а ответа всё нет.

Помня исход видений, Тао чувствует, как страх заполняет его с головы до ног. Надеясь, что хотя бы Хань знает, где Ву, Хуан набирает Лу, но вновь слышит только бесконечные гудки.

Нервно сглатывая, Тао опускает руку с телефоном, пустым взглядом смотря в окно, за которым багровеет закат. Парень не знает, что ему делать и как быть. Ему не хочется верить, что это и есть финал всего.

Внезапно студент понимает, что в оконном стекле вместо его отражения виднеется увиденный сегодня мужчина и Хуан, как наяву слышит шепот: «…Верь своему сердцу, оно поможет тебе в самый трудный момент, когда покажется, что это конец».

Сжав руки в кулаки, Тао сорвался с места, бросившись в коридор. Наспех натянув кроссовки и сдернув с вешалки куртку, Хуан выбежал из квартиры, одеваясь уже сбегая по лестнице.

* * *

Хань чертыхается, возмущаясь, что послушался Ву и не арестовал вора сразу в кафе, а теперь его и след простыл. Лу петляет по переулкам, мысленно клянясь себе, что назло Ифаню найдет преступника, чего бы это ему не стоило. Как раз в этот момент вор, пятясь, показывается из какого-то проулка. Ухмыляясь, Хань прибавляет скорости. Заметив его, парень роняет что-то и спешит вперед. Лу делает себе пометку вернуться сюда определенно за уликой, а пока спешит следом за преступником.

* * *

«Из всех, эта будет самая нелепая смерть» — Ву невесело усмехается своим мыслям, приваливаясь к кирпичной стене, стараясь не делать резких движений, накрывая рукой рану на животе. Похоже, его рисунок действительно завершен. Жаль, что телефон остался в машине, Ифань безмерно хотел бы ещё хоть раз услышать голос Тао. А может быть отсутствие связи и к лучшему, ведь так он не причинит своему любимому вреда и не заставит его страдать. Он же до последнего старался держаться и не подпускать медиума к себе, но всё равно сорвался. Хотел бы он знать, за что с ними поступили настолько жестоко, дав в этой жизни им их реальную внешность.

Наверное, окликни Ифань пробежавшего в паре метров Ханя, он мог попытаться спастись, но так рисковать он не имеет права. Если не умрет он, они заберут Тао, а этого полицейский допустить не может.

Прикрыв глаза, Ву с улыбкой погружается в воспоминания о Хуане. Медиум всегда безумно нежный и ласковый, такой, что хочется его заключить в объятия и никогда не отпускать.

— Ифань!

Хмыкая, думая, что у него впервые перед смертью слуховые галлюцинации, Ву желает расслабиться, но рядом что-то крайне громко падает, вынуждая распахнуть глаза, растерянно выдыхая.

— Тао? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— К тебе прибежал.

Медиум, бледный как полотно, в шоке смотрел на алое пятно, расползающееся на животе полицейского.

— Прибежал? Твой дом за несколько километров от сюда!

Спохватываясь, приходя в себя, Хуан поспешно вынул из кармана телефон.

— Сейчас. Потерпи немного. Я вызову скорую.

Дернувшись, скривившись от боли, Ву сжал ладонь студента своей рукой, не давая набрать номер.

— Не стоит.

— Почему? Отпусти, Ифань! Тебе нужен врач!

— Всё в порядке. Сегодня не плохой день, чтобы умереть.

Нахмурившись, Тао постарался освободиться из чужого захвата, начиная злиться. Пусть Ву лишние движения и давались с болью, но он, видя упрямство медиума, вырвал у него телефон, швырнув прочь, разбивая о стену.

— Зачем ты это сделал?!

Сердясь не меньше Хуана, Ифань обиженно произнес:

— Считай это тебе за то, что застрелился, хотя я умолял тебя не делать этого! — от шока Тао открыл рот, потрясенно глядя на полицейского, который, понимая, что проговорился, виновато опустил взгляд, — Прости. Я просто не хочу, чтобы в этот раз ты опять умер первым. Но если честно, я так устал, Тао. Можно я полежу у тебя на коленях?

Всё ещё не отойдя от слов Ву, медиум опустился на грязный асфальт. Завалившись на бок, Ифань опустил голову ему на колени, облегченно выдыхая.

— Это единственное, что не меняется с ходом времени.

Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Тао хрипло спросил, уточняя:

— Ты помнишь? Значит, это всегда были мы?

— Всегда. Уже две тысячи лет. Хотя началось всё намного раньше.

Болезненно поморщившись, Ву перевернулся на спину, с нежностью заглядывая в глаза Хуана, готового разрыдаться. Улыбнувшись, Ифань робко сказал:

— Можешь наклониться ко мне?

Недоуменно вскинув брови, медиум опустил голову к полицейскому. Не без труда приподнявшись, Ифань выдохнул:

— Я обещал показать тебе ещё одну историю.

Глаза Тао широко распахнулись, но в следующий момент его губ коснулось знакомое покалывание и сознание провалилось.

Рухнув обратно на колени отключившегося Хуана, Ву тяжело дышал. Он потратил все свои силы. В конце концов, Тао имеет право знать, кто был всё это время рядом с ним.

* * *

_Солнечный свет мягко заполнял небольшую детскую комнату. Все стены украшали яркие рисунки, на цветном покрывале на кровати свалены несколько мягких игрушек. На стеллаже соседствуют книжки с различными статуэтками и игрушками. Дверь шкафа почти полностью заклеена наклейками с супергероями и мультяшными персонажами. Вплотную к окну придвинут стол, на котором рассыпаны фломастеры, карандаши и краски. Старательно водя кистью по листу бумаги, за столом рисовал мальчик. От усердия высунув кончик языка, ребёнок выводил зелёный луг, на котором стояли два человечка, державшиеся за руки. За их спинами виднелись большие белоснежные крылья._

_Дверь в комнату открылась, и внутрь прошла красивая женщина в джинсовом комбинезоне. Приблизившись к мальчику, она опустила руку ему на плечо, заглядывая в рисунок и улыбаясь._

_— Опять рисуешь своих ангелов, Ифань? А, между прочим, твои друзья пришли позвать тебя гулять._

_Вскинув голову, мальчишка отложил фломастеры._

_— Я тогда потом дорисую, ладно? Не убирай тут только._

_— Хорошо._

_Спрыгнув со стула, Ифань поспешил в прихожую, где его ждали трое мальчиков его возраста. Самый старший из них, со щербатой улыбкой держал в руках баскетбольный мяч._

_— Привет, Крис! Давай бегом на площадку, пока её старшие не заняли._

_— Привет! Уже бегу._

_Ву торопливо натянул кроссовки и, крикнув матери, что он ушел, выбежал следом за друзьями._

_Посмеиваясь, толкая друг друга, дети сбегали вниз по лестнице. Неудачно наступив на шнурок, Ифань запнулся и кубарем слетел вниз, ударившись головой на пролет ниже._

* * *

_Тропа бледно-желтого света будто подсвечивалась под ногами. Мальчишка растерянно брел по ней не зная куда она ведет и как отсюда выбраться. По сторонам от тропы стелился жуткий густой серый туман. В нем виднелись чьи-то лица, слышались голоса, чудились непонятные создания._

_Боязливо оглядываясь, Ифань шагал вперед, потому что позади туман точно пожирал дорогу. Менее всего ребёнку хотелось, чтобы то, что скрыто в этой серости поглотило и его. Ву не знал, сколько времени он уже так шел, но внезапно впереди вспыхнул яркий, пронзительный свет. Прибавив шагу, Ифань поспешил вперед, пока свет не стал настолько слепящим, что ему пришлось зажмуриться._

_Когда мальчишка рискнул открыть глаза, он находился среди деревьев в небольшом садике, а в полутора метрах от него, склонившись над крохотным прудом, стоял ребёнок. Вскинув голову, он удивленно обернулся._

_Ву растерянно смотрел на мальчишку перед ним, потому что именно его он видел в своих снах. Только там у него были белые небольшие крылья и он жаловался, что у него совершенно не получается летать и меч ему не доверяют. А Ифань улыбался, обещая, что как только малыш подрастет, Ву, как его наставник, обязательно научит мальчишку полетам и фехтованию._

_Между тем, стоявший у пруда ребёнок шагнул к озадаченному Ифаню._

_— Привет! Я Тао. А как тебя зовут?_

_Окинув Тао с головы до ног, Ву неуверенно ответил, решив представиться так, как называли его друзья в Ванкувере._

_— Я Крис…_

* * *

_Насупившись, Ифань сидел в приемной у психолога, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику, думая, что его мать могла бы говорить тише. Сейчас только глухой не слышал её взволнованных вскриков о том, что воображаемый друг её сына мало того, что нашептывает ему про ангелов, так теперь ещё и сказал ему, что мальчик должен ехать в Сеул!_

_Мужчина и девочка, сидевшие на противоположной стороне приемной, а так же секретарь врача, поглядывали на подростка тяжелыми взглядами. Впервые Ифань подумал, что не стоило делиться с матерью историями о том, что во время снов он оказывается в Китае, проводя время в компании Тао. И Хуан не говорил ему, что Ву должен уехать в Корею! Он просто сказал, что в будущем переедет в Сеул к родителям, поэтому Крис и решил тоже туда поехать. Ведь так они смогут увидеться вживую и Тао перестанет принимать Ифаня за призрака._

_Дверь в кабинет психолога со щелчком открылась, на пороге стояла женщина в белом халате. Нервно сглотнув, Ву осознал, что придется на ходу придумать какую-нибудь адекватную историю. Иначе его могут упечь в психиатрическую лечебницу, а значит и Тао ему тогда никогда не увидеть. Женщина сдержанно улыбнулась._

_— Что ж, Крис, мы поговорили с твоей мамой. Теперь давай мы побеседуем с тобой. Проходи, пожалуйста._

_Ощущая дрожь в коленях, Ифань поднялся, проходя в кабинет._

* * *

_Бывшие друзья недружелюбно косятся, когда Ву проходит по улице._

_— Зазнался! Ботаник! Зануда!_

_В целом к таким окликам Ифань привык. У него есть место, где он может отдохнуть сердцем и душой, хотя это возможно только с наступлением ночи. Уговорить мать позволить ему перевестись в школу-интернат Сеула, было трудно. Но он столько чуши (хотя и не совсем) наплел ей о больших возможностях и перспективе, что госпожа Ву скрепя сердце дала свое согласие. Теперь Ифань всё свободное время посвящал учёбе и занятиям. Парень понимал, что дальше его ждут тяжелые несколько лет в чужой стране, и он не сможет проводить так много времени болтая с Хуаном, ведь теперь у них будет один часовой пояс. Но даже так, никакие трудности не позволят ему отступить. Своей жизни без Тао Ву давно не мыслит._

* * *

Хань довольно усмехнулся, поглядывая на запертого в полицейской машине преступника. Лу переполняет гордость, потому что он поймал его сам, без помощи всяких Ву! Но где по дороге потерялся его напарник парню невдомек. Впрочем, свою роль, наверное, сыграла судьба. Напуганная работница кафе, быстро придя в себя после ограбления, вызвала полицию. Оказавшиеся поблизости полицейские отправились на место происшествия и вовремя заметили Ханя, преследовавшего вора и завалившего его на асфальт, защелкивая на запястьях наручники.

— Отличная работа, Лу! — один из приехавших полицейских, мужчина средних лет, доброжелательно хмыкнул, — А где Ву?

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Я думал, он отправился следом за мной, но, наверное, он остался у кафе успокаивать пострадавшую. Кстати, этот парень бросил что-то в подворотне. Думаю, там могут быть какие-то улики.

— Тогда давай посмотрим что там, — мужчина обернулся к напарнику, — Хёк, присмотри пока за этим парнем.

Оставшийся в машине второй полицейский, переговаривавшийся по рации с управлением, ненадолго прервавшись, коротко бросил напарнику:

— Хорошо, Мин.

Хань первым двинулся обратно к подворотням, припоминая место, где он увидел вора. Мужчина шел следом, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Кажется это здесь.

Прибавив шаг, Лу завернул за угол и затормозил.

— Что там? — вывернув следом, Мин нахмурился, вынимая рацию, — Двадцать шестой на связи. Нам нужна машина скорой помощи…

У стены в нескольких метрах от полицейских находились двое парней. Тао, завалившись на бок, полусидел-полулежал в неестественной позе, точно сдувшаяся надувная кукла. Уложив голову медиуму на колени, на асфальте лежал Ифань. Его светлая рубашка пропиталась кровью.

Сорвавшись с места, Хань поспешил вперед, растерянно опускаясь на колени перед Ву и Хуаном, торопясь проверить их пульс и молясь, чтобы они оказались живы.


	8. Финал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время и место перерождения (указанные даты, даты гибели описанные в истории):  
> 1\. Гладиаторы - 49 г. н.э., Римская империя  
> 2\. Принц и актер - 364 год, Византия, Константинополь  
> 3\. Старик и юноша - 1386, Германия  
> 4\. Девочки близнецы - 1721 год, Франция, Прованс  
> 5\. Супруги - 1811, Дания  
> 6\. Уильям и Крис - 1935, Англия, Лондон  
> 7\. Ву Ифань и Хуан Цзытао - настоящее время, Корея, Сеул - живы

_Все мы — звезды,_

_Все мы исчезаем._

_Только постарайся не волноваться,_

_Ты однажды увидишь нас._

_Просто получай то, что ты хочешь,_

_Следуй своему пути, и_

_Хватит лить эти горькие слезы…_

_(Oasis — Stop Crying Your Heart Out)_

_Услышь голос, что звучит глубоко внутри —_

_Это зов твоего сердца._

_Закрой глаза, и ты найдешь_

_Выход_ _из_ _мрака_ _._

_(Scorpions — Send Me An Angel)_

_— Фэнь! Смотри!_

_Разбежавшись, юноша взмахнул белоснежными крыльями и оторвался от земли, поднимаясь всё выше._

_Оставшийся стоять внизу парень, приложив ладонь ко лбу козырьком, наблюдал за полетом с мягкой улыбкой. Сделав круг, юноша начал снижаться. Фэнь расставил руки ему на встречу. Засмеявшись, юноша опустился на траву, пробежав немного, оказываясь в объятиях своего молодого наставника._

_— С каждым разом у тебя получается всё лучше, Таэ._

_— Теперь ты можешь обучить меня владению мечом?_

_Глаза юноши загорелись любопытным огнем, и он в нетерпении уставился на висевший на поясе старшего меч._

_— Для этого тебе следует стать старше. Пока ещё рано._

_Послушно кивнув, Таэ опустился на мягкую траву, довольно щурясь от теплого солнечного света. Крылья за его спиной исчезли. Присев рядом, Фэнь вглядывался вдаль._

_В отдалении старшие ангелы тренировали и обучали младших, как и он. Правда, Таэ для парня был первым учеником. В Обители они жили на разных ярусах и потому могли видеться только здесь. Собственно потому оба проводили здесь практически всё свое время. Они быстро нашли общий язык, так как Фэнь был ненамного старше своего ученика. Как в свое время говорил о Фэне его наставник, парень был безмерно сообразительным и шустрым, а потому постигал всё быстрее остальных._

_Хотя стоило сказать, что Таэ готов был учиться всему прямо сейчас! С первого момента, когда ещё маленький мальчишка бежал к нему, сияя от счастья, что у него, наконец, будет наставник, старший был очарован этим ребёнком. Он был уверен, что когда Таэ вырастет, он станет одним из лучших ангелов и сможет вступить в Легион, как мечтает._

_Повернув голову, юноша с улыбкой наблюдал за своим учителем, вглядывавшимся вдаль. Пусть другие младшие говорили, что у них замечательные наставники: мудрые и серьезные, Таэ уверен — лучше Фэня никого нет. Юноша знает, что на самом деле он мог бы выучить всё гораздо быстрее, но послушно отсрочивает занятия, ведь так у них будет больше возможности проводить время вместе._

* * *

_Мечи скрещиваются меж собой раз за разом. Ангелы ведут бой уже достаточно долго, то кружа по холму, то поднимаясь в воздух, расправляя крылья. За короткий срок Таэ осваивает азы и оттачивает собственное мастерство, вызывая у своего наставника чувство гордости._

_Отстранившись, Фэнь опускает меч, убирая его в ножны. Младший послушно следует его примеру. Хотя сейчас между ними не видно различий. Таэ будто спешит вырасти, чтобы быть наравне со своим учителем._

_Улыбнувшись, Фэнь с толикой грусти произнес:_

_— Думаю, мы можем заканчивать наши занятия. Мечники Легиона научат тебя большему._

_Таэ в волнении прикусывает губу, поспешно выпаливая._

_— Нет! Я уверен, что ещё рано._

_Фэнь мягко улыбается с нежностью глядя на парня._

_— Я всё равно не смогу обучать тебя вечно. Твои сверстники и так уже закончили свою учебу. Я слышал, Лэй стал одним из целителей, а Кай — вестником. Уверен, что тебя с радостью примут в Легион._

_Опустив голову, младший расстроенно глядит себе под ноги, но затем поднимает взгляд и, отбрасывая страхи и сомнения, приближается к своему наставнику._

_За столько времени Фэнь узнает Таэ лучше остальных, а потому уже в его глазах видит все его намерения. Старший остается стоять на месте, хотя понимает, что следует остановить юного ангела, когда он готов оступиться. Но как Фэнь может сделать это, когда он сам уже давно оступился, позволив себе то, что было запрещено. Ангелы должны любить всех в равной мере, не выделяя для себя никого._

_Разливающаяся по телу от поцелуя энергия, полностью поглощает, отзываясь дрожащим эхом в кончиках крыльев._

_Каждый из них особенный для другого. Единственный. Любимый._

_Отстранившись, Таэ смотрит в глаза Фэня, отныне видя в них только свое отражение. Все небесное величие и самоотверженность на благо мира отступают на задний план, сосредотачиваясь на ангеле напротив._

* * *

_Теплый ветер слегка покачивает стебельки трав, наполняя воздух смесью сладких ароматов. С Верхних Небес льется пение серафимов, величественное и умиротворяющее._

_Привычно лежа на лугу, Таэ слушает о юных годах своего наставника, о времени небесной войны, которую младший не застал. Иногда Таэ о чем-то спрашивает, прося что-либо уточнить. Фэнь рассказывает подробно и обстоятельно, но их беседа резко прерывается. Их слуха больше не достигает пение, и даже ветер стихает._

_Фэнь поднимается первым, стараясь задвинуть себе за спину вставшего следом Таэ._

_Десять Стражей в белых одеждах с огромными мечами Судей двигаются неспешно, неся с собой пугающую тишину безмолвия. Остановившись перед наставником и учеником, они глядят на них с тенью осуждения. Только вышедший вперед главный Судья смотрел холодно и спокойно._

_— Верхнего Неба достигли вести, что вы нарушили главный запрет ангелов, избрав для себя единственную цель любви. Тем самым вы ставите под сомнения вашу способность служения миру и защите его от темных сил. Поэтому нас призвали для вашего суда. Если вы готовы раскаяться в своем выборе, вас разделят на разные части небес, где вы сможете исполнить свой долг, не видя друг друга до скончания вечности. В противном случае, вы будете признаны падшими ангелами и изгнаны с Небес._

_Ни мгновения не сомневаясь, Фэнь спокойно произнес:_

_— Я не отрекусь от него._

_Вторя ему, Таэ выдохнул:_

_— Если такова воля Всевышнего, мы примем изгнание._

_Судья помрачнел, указав рукой на траву, мгновенно точно покрывшуюся тенью._

_Как старший, Фэнь опустился на колени первым. Встав рядом с любимым, Таэ взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Взгляд Судьи стал ещё темнее._

_Двое Стражей прошли ангелам за спины, схватив у каждого из них по крылу, резко взмахивая мечами отрубая их и отбрасывая в стороны. Боль пронзила тела падших ангелов, но они не позволили себе даже вскрикнуть или простонать, доказывая, что даже заплатив такую цену, они не пожалеют о своем решении. Сильнее сжав свои сцепленные руки, они лишь тяжело дышали. Оставшиеся крылья нервно ударялись о землю, точно желая поднять своих хозяев._

_Сверху над ними зазвучал голос Судьи._

_— Из-за вашего упрямства вы будете вынуждены перерождаться в телах простых смертных. Встретившись же на земле, вы призовете метки своих отрубленных крыльев, несущие вам только гибель и служащие напоминанием о вашем преступлении. О том, что вы предали Мир ради друг друга. Ваше наказание будет длиться до тех пор, пока вы не вернете себе чистые крылья._

_Утрачивая свою ангельскую сущность, ангелы становились простыми смертными. Из ран от отрубленных крыльев вытекала кровь, стекавшая на их сцепленные до самого конца руки._

* * *

_В первый раз, встретившись на арене, они убили друг друга, потому что в бою выжить пришлось бы только одному. Откажись они биться, их бы все равно убили обоих, перед этим подвергнув пыткам и мукам, а видеть страдания друг друга ещё раз было слишком. Во всяком случае, их смерть была быстрой._

_Второй раз их разделил сословный ранг. Актер не ровня принцу, но их это не заботило. Они не знали, как вернуть крылья. Для них их метка стала клеймом принадлежности своему любимому. Предаваясь плотским утехам, они стремились успеть насладиться собственной близостью, порождая к себе ненависть придворных. И если обвинить принца в нежелании соглашаться с приказами императора они не могли, избавиться от актера, являвшегося причиной этого, было просто. Но проклятые крылья обоих были завершены. Узнав об убийстве своего любовника, принц пожелал утопить свое горе в вине, которое оказалось отравленным одним из его братьев, презиравших принца за его дерзость и своеволие._

_Судьба решила жестоко пошутить над ними, сведя их в следующий раз на закате жизни одного и расцвете юности другого. Всего неделя, разделенная на двоих, но старый звездочет умер прежде проявившегося крыла и юноша был обречен жить, влача свое скорбное существование в одиночестве._

_Четвертый раз с самого начала оказался роковым. Рожденные вместе, связанные родственными узами, они оказались обречены. И если первые несколько лет их хранила невинность детских сердец, то преступив семилетний порог раннего детства, они встали на пути неизбежности._

_При встрече на балу, наученные горьким опытом из предыдущих воплощений, они стремились ухватить хотя бы крохотный кусочек счастья, заранее на многое всё же не надеясь. И если проклятье крыльев унесло жизнь отправившегося на войну отца семейства, девушке невольно спас жизнь её ребёнок, остановивший появление крыла, находясь в утробе, так как самые юные души находятся под Небесной защитой._

_Уил много думал о возвращении крыльев. Вновь и вновь умирать и терять своего любимого стало их адом. Никакие пытки не сравнятся с повторявшимися раз за разом радостями встречи и болью потери. К тому же, если в прошлом они могли наслаждаться своими отношениями, то теперь им приходилось сохранять свои чувства в тайне. Английские законы были слишком строги и жестоки к однополой любви._

_Смотря на спавшего на его коленях Криса, Уил вспоминал их прошлые жизни. Если один умирал до появления крыльев, второй мог прожить полную жизнь. Но как можно было полностью избавиться от проклятья? Мысль, посетившая его глядя на Вуда, казалась шансом, но настолько зыбким, что Уил не знал, получится ли у него задуманное. Ведь у каждого из них вместе с проклятыми отрубленными крыльями осталось по одному ангельскому крылу. Так может, чтобы избавить любимого от проклятого крыла, он может отдать ему свое ангельское, забрав себе его проклятье? Но и гадать не стоило, что два проклятых крыла несли в себе стремительную смерть._

_Конечно, Уильям знал, что для души самоубийство самый страшный грех. Но если он призовет смерть, сам символ проклятых крыльев, и это даст шанс освободиться из этого замкнутого круга Крису, то он готов рискнуть._

_Всякий проступок несет за собой наказание, но самоотверженность — один из почитаемых небом поступков._

_В новой жизни каждый из падших ангелов получил свой «дар», являвшийся одновременно и наказанием._

_Тао мог видеть незримое. Это стало его уроком после самоубийства. Помогая умершим перейти в иной мир, он должен был переосмыслить свой взгляд на жизнь и смерть. При этом память предшествующих воплощений оказалась для Хуана закрыта._

_Ифаню же было дано видеть сокрытое — их прошлое. В своих снах он видел их ангельскую историю и прошлые жизни, а после оказался способен приходить к Тао._

_Его наказанием было отсутствие возможности быть рядом с возлюбленным, а так же то, что истории былых времен являлись ему постепенно. Приехав в Сеул, надеясь встретить Хуана, он только тогда узнал, что их встреча принесет им гибель._

_Разрываемый притяжением и страхом, Ифань не находил в себе даже смелости сказать Тао, что он и есть Крис._

* * *

Глядя на обмякшего медиума, провалившегося в видения, Ифань не отрывал взгляда от его расслабленного лица. Чувствуя, что силы покидают его, Ву с виноватой улыбкой зашептал:

— В этот раз мой черёд, Тао. …По моей вине ты так долго страдал и вытерпел столько боли, что теперь я хочу, чтобы ты оказался свободен от этих цепей. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь воспарить так же высоко, как делал это раньше. Пусть меня не будет с тобой, но моё крыло будет защищать тебя от любых напастей и бед. Я люблю тебя…

* * *

Увлажнитель воздуха тихо шипел в углу, перекликаясь с писком приборов.

Хмурясь, Тао с трудом разомкнул глаза, оглядывая белые стены. Почему он оказался в больнице, Хуан не знал. Стараясь припомнить, что предшествовало его провалу, медиум морщил нос, по крупицам собирая показанные видения, бег по улицам, раненный Ифань и…

Тао резко сел на постели, откинул одеяло и хотел встать, но покачнулся, едва не завалившись вперед, вовремя ухватившись за кровать.

— Вам следует соблюдать покой!

Суровый женский голос, послышавшийся сбоку, привлек к себе внимание парня. Из-за стоявшей возле кровати ширмы вышла медсестра.

— Немедленно вернитесь в постель!

— Я… — Хуан осекся, голос нервно дрогнул. Чувствуя, что у него на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, Тао расстроенно пролепетал, — Он умер?

Девушка выгнула бровь.

— Кто?

— Ифань.

Закатив глаза, медсестра прошла к медиуму, подтолкнув его к кровати.

— Просто лягте уже! Что за проблемные пациенты.

С трудом сдерживая задрожавшие губы, Хуан лег в кровать, но всё равно заплакал.

Зацокав языком, девушка покачала головой.

— Боже! У вас и так нервное истощение! Вам нельзя волноваться! — пройдя к ширме, медсестра сдвинула её в сторону, — Вот! Всё с вашим другом в порядке. Так что возьмите себя в руки.

От неожиданности перестав плакать, Тао вытаращенными глазами уставился на лежавшего на соседней койке Ву с воткнутой в руку капельницей.

— Ваш друг явно родился в рубашке. Крови, конечно, было много, но ни один орган оказался не задет.

— А?

Хуан всё ещё не мог поверить в происходящее. Проклятие не сработало? Это из-за того, что крылья не проявились окончательно? Или что?

Глядя на то, как медиум буквально впился взглядом в полицейского, медсестра задумчиво протянула.

— Не переживайте. Он просто после операции ещё не отошел от наркоза. Но его жизни ничего не угрожает, можете быть уверены.

Нахмурившись, Тао откинулся на подушки.

— Понятно. Спасибо.

Хмыкнув, девушка вышла из палаты.

Не двигаясь, Хуан неотрывно смотрел на Ву, готовый в любой момент сорваться в случае необходимости Ифаню за помощью, но полицейский безмятежно спал, тихо сопя носом, и вскоре сон сморил и самого медиума.

* * *

— Если честно, я сам озадачен.

Потерев лоб, Ифань растерянно взглянул на Тао. Проснувшись почти одновременно, парни не знали, что и думать о произошедшем. Каждый из них был уверен, что это конец, но смерть внезапно отменилась. Безусловно, им стоило бы порадоваться этому, но оставался шанс, что их гибель просто отсрочилась и умереть они должны немногим позже.

На взводе из-за волнения, Хуан, сидевший на своей койке свесив ноги, тихо выдохнул.

— Тогда давай хотя бы узнаем, сколько времени у нас осталось.

Взяв за край рубашку больничной пижамы, Тао робко стянул её, взволнованно посмотрев на Ифаня.

— Насколько оно проявилось?

Медленно повернувшись к полицейскому спиной. Медиум нервно принялся теребить руками одеяло. Поскольку Ву не отвечал, стараясь не придаваться панике, студент обернулся. Ифань глядел на него с неверием и потрясением.

— Ифань?

Кашлянув, прочищая горло, полицейский тихо произнес:

— Их два. И они белые, а не черные.

Осмыслив сказанное, Тао принялся выгибаться, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину.

— Ты же не шутишь? Серьезно? Но как? Почему? И…

Остановившись, Хуан посмотрел на Ву и в следующий миг сорвался, бросившись к его кровати, забираясь на постель, откидывая с него одеяло и принимаясь стаскивать с него рубашку.

Закряхтев, Ифань проворчал:

— Осторожней, Тао! Ты меня так сам быстрее прикончишь.

— Я должен знать в порядке ли ты!

— Давай хотя бы помедленней.

Расстроенно часто дыша, Хуан промямлил, отстраняясь:

— Хорошо.

Неспешно сев, Ифань, не без помощи Тао, стянул рубашку. Заглянув ему за спину, медиум нахмурился, задумчиво пожевав губу, присаживаясь обратно. Глядя на его лицо, Ву грустно улыбнулся.

— Чёрные? Я рад, значит ты…

Подскочив с места, Хуан обиженно уставился на полицейского.

— Как ты можешь! Не смей так говорить! И они белые! Просто я не понимаю, как так получилось?! Мы…

Боясь озвучить собственную мысль, Тао поджал губы. Смотря на него, Ифань постепенно всё шире улыбался, наконец, засмеявшись и, протянув к Хуану руку, потянул его на себя, возвращая обратно ближе к себе.

— Свободные…

Робко улыбнувшись, медиум кивнул головой, а затем подался вперед, аккуратно обнимая Ифаня и получая нежные объятия в ответ.

Со стороны двери послышалось неуверенное покашливание и парням пришлось отстраниться друг от друга, обернувшись. На пороге стоял смущенный Хань.

— Простите, я не хотел вам помешать.

— Всё в порядке. Проходи!

Поднявшись, Тао вернулся к своей кровати, спеша надеть рубашку. Одеться поспешил и Ву.

— В общем, я рад, что с вами всё в порядке. И ещё, — пройдя вперед, Лу поставил на тумбу между кроватями пакет, — Это вам передал какой-то мужчина. Он чей-то родственник кажется. Но если честно, я не понял, чей именно.

Отойдя от тумбы, Хань оглядел парней, разобравшихся, наконец, с одеждой.

— Ну и напугали же вы меня. Хорошо хоть мы нашли вас вовремя.

— Да. Спасибо, Лу! — Ифань мягко улыбнулся, смутив парня, не привыкшего к такому поведению напарника, — И ты ведь поймал вора?

— Конечно! Его кстати опознали по одежде и комплекции несколько пострадавших. К тому же, в той подворотне, где вас нашли, остался нож, которым он тебя пырнул. Им же он убил парня в кафе.

— Нож с отпечатками?

— Да. Именно поэтому его вину доказали окончательно. Так что скоро его ждет суд и дело будет закрыто.

— Хорошие новости.

Ву удовлетворенно кивнул и, подумав, хмыкнул.

— Полагаю, теперь тебя руководство точно примет в отдел.

Хань довольно улыбнулся, воодушевляясь, но вскоре поспешно произнес:

— Кстати об этом. Я к вам ненадолго. Мне ещё нужно окончательно разобраться с бумагами по этому делу, раз уж мой напарник пока отдыхает в кровати. Поэтому, поправляйтесь скорее! Отметим потом ваше выздоровление.

Получив ответные кивки от Хуана и Ву, Лу, попрощавшись, вскоре покинул палату, напоследок, уже в дверях, кивнув на пакет:

— Пока не забыл, тот мужчина оставил ещё письмо. Ну, увидимся! Пока!

Как только дверь за Ханем закрылась, Тао переглянулся с Ифанем, вопросительно уставившись на пакет. Полицейский задумчиво протянул:

— Наверное, это тебе. Моя семья осталась в Канаде.

— Я как-то тоже сомневаюсь, что это мне. Если бы приехали родители, то они бы зашли сами.

— Тогда просто перепутали палаты?

— Сейчас узнаем.

Придвинувшись к тумбе, Тао открыл пакет. В нем было немного фруктов, поверх которых лежал конверт. Вытащив и вскрыв письмо, Хуан развернул листок, пробежав по нему взглядом, под конец тепло улыбнувшись.

— Так что там? — Ифань выжидающе глядел на медиума.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на Ву, Тао принялся зачитывать вслух.

— Дорогие, Фэнь и Таэ! Сейчас у вас множество вопросов о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Учитывая ваши желания в этой и прошлой жизни обменяться крыльями, вашу самоотверженность и силу чувств к друг другу, я решил вернуть вам ваши собственные крылья. К тому же, многие из тех, кому вы успели помочь, просили о благосклонности для вас. Тем не менее, поскольку вы остаетесь падшими ангелами, Небеса всё ещё остаются закрытыми для вас. Данные вам дары направят вас, указав дальнейший путь. Надеюсь, в будущем вы сможете найти дорогу домой. P.S. Как обещал, отныне мы будем видеться чаще. Доверяйте голосу сердца и следуйте его зову.

Закончив читать, Хуан поднял взгляд на Ву, задумчиво наблюдавшего за ним. В будущем им ещё предстояло решить множество вопросов и разобраться с тем, что ожидало их в дальнейшем. Но пока, похоже, у них была небольшая передышка, перед тем, как ступить на новый длительный путь.

* * *

**15 лет спустя**

Хань неспешно шел за своим полуторагодовалым сыном, ковылявшим, неуверенно стоя на ногах, к росшей на краю парковой аллеи клумбе. Добравшись до неё, мальчик покачнулся, рухнув на карачки, но ухватив один из цветов.

Вздохнув, Лу поспешно подхватил его на руки. Не выпуская из цепких пальчиков цветка, малыш выдернул его, засмеявшись.

— Ох, Хунни, ты опять испачкался. Мама нас с тобой точно отругает.

Довольно улыбнувшись, мальчишка протянул цветок отцу, торжественно выдав:

— На!

Улыбнувшись, Хань прижал сына к себе ближе.

— Спасибо, Хунни. И когда ты уже начнешь говорить нормально?

Малыш задумчиво сощурился, а затем достаточно четко пролепетал, глядя на папу:

— Оленёнок!

В одно мгновение Лу растерялся, затем обрадовался, но осознав, что именно сказал ему сын, трепетно улыбнулся, прижимая к себе малыша, смаргивая выступившие слёзы.

— Теперь мы действительно кровные родственники, Хунни. Как ты и хотел. Обещаю, что в этот раз непременно сделаю тебя счастливым.

Довольно улыбаясь, мальчик крепко обхватил ручками отца за шею.

* * *

Двое мужчин, улыбаясь увиденной сцене, двинулись вперед по аллее.

— Всё-таки я был прав! Лу говорил, что так его в детстве называл Сехун.

— Каждый получает то, что желает. А у нас ещё много работы.

— Ты помогаешь живым, я помогаю мертвым. Равномерно сохраняем баланс жизни и смерти. Только что у нас в этот раз?

— Я думал, ты говорил о какой-то умершей от болезни девушке, которая хотела поговорить с родителями.

— Точно. Едва не забыл. Тогда идем?

— Хорошо. Только у меня здесь есть ещё одно дело. Думаю, ты тоже будешь рад этой встрече.

Ву загадочно улыбнулся, сворачивая в сторону выхода из парка. Растерянно взглянув на возлюбленного, Хуан поспешил следом.

* * *

Шестилетний мальчишка надрывно плакал, шмыгая носом. Рядом с ним, хмуро поглядывая на плачущего, стоял второй мальчик лет пяти, прижимавший к груди мяч. Потоптавшись на месте, младший неуверенно шагнул к старшему, присев на корточки, и подул на оцарапанную коленку.

Для порядку ещё раз шмыгнув, старший взглянул на младшего.

— Что ты делаешь?

Вскинув голову, младший неуверенно помялся, а затем выпрямился, поднимаясь.

— Мама так делает, чтобы ранки не болели. Извини, что толкнул тебя, Тэхён, — подумав, мальчишка протянул мяч старшему, — Давай лучше играть вместе?

Задумчиво нахмурившись, Тэхён утер нос рукавом и кивнул, для порядку добавив:

— Только ты больше не дразнись, Чонгук.

— Хорошо, обещаю!

Отбежав подальше, Чонгук опустил мяч на асфальт, пнув его Тэхёну, но промазал. Мяч, закрутившись, отлетел в сторону, отскакивая от столба и укатываясь к дороге. Не теряясь, старший поспешил вперед, стремясь его схватить. Не отставая, младший побежал следом, но мяч уже остановил высокий мужчина, наступив на него, не давая вылететь на дорогу.

Затормозив, мальчишки испугано уставились на незнакомца снизу вверх. Наклонившись, подхватывая мяч, мужчина сурово нахмурился, легонько бросив мяч старшему.

— Разве ваши родители не говорили вам не играть у дороги?

Стушевавшись под суровым взглядом, дети втянули головы в плечи.

— Говорили.

— Тогда чтобы больше здесь не бегали. Марш в парк, на лужайку!

Развернувшись, дети бросились прочь.

Стоявший в стороне второй мужчина фыркнул от смеха.

— Ну что, господин воспитатель, двигаемся дальше? И откуда ты их вообще нашел?

Подхватив под руку приблизившегося возлюбленного, Хуан опустил голову ему на плечо. Хмыкнув, Ву вздохнул:

— Приснились. Да и вспомни, что они творили в твоей квартире, и успокойся. В любом случае, некоторые ошибки становятся жестокими уроками.

— В этот раз у них будет иначе?

— Это будет зависеть только от них. В крайнем случае, мы сможем им помочь. Для этого ведь и нужны ангелы.

* * *

Выглянув из-за дерева, за которым он спрятался от жуткого мужчины, Тэхён уставился на две удалявшиеся фигуры. На какой-то миг ему почудилось, что за их спинами, в такт шагам, покачивались огромные белоснежные крылья.

— Тэхён!

Обернувшись, мальчишка взглянул на младшего, стоявшего у ворот парка. Ещё раз посмотрев на дорогу, где были мужчины, Тэхён удивленно приоткрыл рот, потому что дорога была уже абсолютно пустой, хотя свернуть куда-то мужчины не могли. Казалось, они просто растворились в воздухе. Оглядевшись для порядка по сторонам, но так никого не увидев, Тэхён развернулся, побежав в сторону лучшего друга, нетерпеливо топтавшегося в ожидании. Совсем скоро, за веселыми и беззаботными играм, образ внезапно появившейся и исчезнувшей необычной пары напрочь вылетел из его головы.

Проявляющийся на спинах героев рисунок крыльев:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Детали, оставшиеся за кадром истории (как в принципе у меня происходит постоянно):
> 
> \- Когда Тао встречался с Бекхёном, Ифань видел Бёна, да и Бек его узнал. Но чтобы скрыть тайну Криса, Ву приложил палец к губам, прося дух молчать. Но Бекхён не удержался, под конец сказав, что хочет, чтобы у них с Чанёлем было всё как у Тао и Криса (Ву сам однажды рассказал их с Хуаном историю призракам, когда они сидели ночью в квартире медиума).
> 
> \- В предыдущих жизнях Крис и Тао либо гибли одновременно, либо первым умирал Хуан. Ифань только однажды умер первым, уйдя на войну (девушкой был Тао). Именно поэтому тот факт, что Уильям именно покончил с собой, настолько глубоко потряс Криса, что в новой жизни, он ни за что на свете не хотел, чтобы Хуан скончался на его глазах. Поэтому он был против того, чтобы его спасали. Иначе он бы просто сошел с ума.
> 
> \- И в конце можно сказать, что Тао - ангел смерти, переправляющий мертвых в иной мир и помогающий живым и мертвым общаться, а Ифань - ангел-хранитель для живых.
> 
> \- По поводу «человека», которого Тао встретил на перекрестке, как он ответил на вопрос Хуана: «У меня много имен, Тао. И ты их отлично знаешь…». Я надеялась, что здесь можно будет догадаться, что это Бог, ну или как кому удобнее его называть (Господь, Аллах, Будда и т.д.).  
> ("Я есмь Альфа и Омега, Начало и Конец, Первый и Последний. /Книга Откровения Иоанна Богослова. Откр. 22:12-13/). Да и название 6 части как бы намекает.
> 
> \- После возвращения крыльев, Крис и Тао какое-то время жили как обычные люди, восстанавливая свои ангельские силы. Позднее они «исчезли» для своего окружения, стерев им память. Так как теперь они могут жить вечно, им придется скитаться, исполняя свой долг. В целом же их состояние приграничное между миром живых и миром мертвых, реальным и эфемерным. Они появляются в разных странах и городах, помогая людям. Живут они как обычные смертные, но когда исполняют свой долг, опять заставляют забыть своих знакомых о себе и перебираются на новое место. 
> 
> \- Тэхён и Чонгук в конце - это перерожденные Бекхён и Чанёль. Единственное, что является ещё одним намеком, это то, что Тэхён (Бекхён) видит крылья Ифаня и Тао потому, что в нем тоже есть ангельское начало. Но это совершенно иная история.


End file.
